Harvest Moon
by Ember718
Summary: Bella and Edward have more problems after she is changed then when she was a human. Trying to stay alive when your Immortal is harder then it seems, and who is Trinity? Mature for Lemons. R
1. Prologue

**BPOV:**

Seductively, sensually, he dug his beautiful, luscious teeth into my neck. A pain indescribable to man entered my body but I did not scream. Whimpered slightly, but he held me in his deep embrace. Allowing his venom to enter my body, I released any reservation and allowed me full entrance of my body.

My body became limp, as I fainted  
At, the very eve of my twenty-first birthday, I Bella Swan would be human no more.

**EPOV:**

I released my teeth from her neck, watched as the blood flow freely from the two open wounds I had created with my massive canines. I licked the wounds, and instantly the blood began to coagulate. Carlisle stood close in case I could not hold on to my control, but I had more control over myself then ever before. Hurting her was something I could never dream of. The monster in me was constantly at bay around her. Her natural essence, her smell, her warmth, kept me more human, more calm then anything ever before. Doubt began to creep into my thoughts, as I soon realized, this was the last time Bella Swan would have to humanly breathe, the last time I would ever see her cheeks swell with blood in a blush, the last time her warmth would ever invade my cold exterior, the last time I would hear her beautiful heart beat beneath her chest. I felt remorse. What had I done to my precious, gentle, fragile Bella?

Alice came beside me, she knew I was having doubts, our mind games at a constant between us. She had had a vision right before my teeth bit into Bella's perfect neck, but she stood very still and ridged. I knew she would block her vision from me. I started the topic "What did you see Alice?" Alice shook her head "Edward, the doubts you are having will be hushed in enough time. There is a family secret about Bella that is about to be revealed in due time." I hated it when Alice talked in riddles and didn't get to the point. It was something I did to Bella, to save her, to protect her. What was Alice protecting me from?

A family secret about Bella that was about to be revealed in due time...

* * *

AN- This is my first twilight Fan Fic. Please R&R. Will continue, shortly! 


	2. The Past

Charlie and Renee had always had a rocky relationship, reasons of many why the marriage they had ended in divorce, but Charlie was first and foremost a gentleman. Knowing Renee was in trouble sent waves of terror through his mind. On the eve of their wedding night Renee let out a tragic truth. Inevitably the reason for their demise.

"I had an affair, Charlie..." tears pouring out of her eyes.

Confusion coursed through Charlie's veins as he pieced together what just escaped Renee's mouth. "What..."

Renee was not sobbing uncontrollably "...it was"

Anger began to rise "Spit it out Renee, your not a baby"

"Billy! It was Billy!"

Stunned, Charlie fall back. How could this be? His best friend, someone he thought he could always trust. He was going to kick Billy's ass so hard, he thought to himself. He started towards the door to do just that when Renee grabbed his arm. "Charlie wait, there is more!" Tears were falling like a cascading river down her cheeks.

He couldn't handle her being this upset "What is it? Your knocked up too!" he said sarcastically.

She fell to her knees, slammed her head into the hardwood floor and sobbed uncontrollably.

"My god, you are pregnant...with his... oh good Renee... what have you done..."

She couldn't speak, she could hardly breathe. She never meant to hurt Charlie this way. "He...he... wants nothing to do with me, or the...the...the baby"

All the anger pent up inside Charlie about the whole situation was nothing compared to what he felt now. He wanted to kill Billy, murder him and take all the blame at the station for doing this to Renee. "I can't believe him. That stupid-" he cut himself off.

"Please, Charlie... I don't know what to do"

"What? How could you be-" No, Charlie told himself, I can not get angry at her right now. She is suffering more then anything as it is. "Let me go. I won't do anything, I just need to get out and think." Charlie said calmly to Renee, as she crumbled in a ball on the hardwood floor just behind the front door. Crying herself to exhaustion, she had no power left in her to stop Charlie from leaving.

Charlie walked to the only place he knew, the east side of the yard where domestic life met the wild open forest. He walked in a few steps, looked back. He could still see the house his parents had left to him. The house that would be his and Renee's. Tears were welling up, he shook them off and ran. Ran far away from anything he could see. Anything he could remember as being his and Renee's. He found a log, and sat on it. Deep in thought, his anger, his sadness. Everything coursed through him. Remorse for Renee. She must feel horrible. He knows she loves him, he couldn't doubt that. They had great memories. Anger coursed through him once more, and then fell into sadness again. He realized soon, that anger was just sadness with energy and soon he began to have no more energy. He wasn't angry anymore. He knew he wold still marry Renee tomorrow, and he would vow 'Through good times and in bad' that is what marriage meant. He would learn to love her baby like his own, and he would forget Billy ever existed in his life. Forget everyone in La Push. Slowly, he walked back to the house he would make a home with Renee. He walked inside the door and picked up poor Renee off the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled her head in his neck. "Renee?"

"mmm.."

"I still love you"

"mmhmm...me too"

"We won't ever tell the baby. He or she will always know me as dad

She opened her eyes and smiled, her eyes were red and blotchy from crying so much, her cheeks hot and red. "I swear Charlie, she...i hope it's a girl...is as good as yours."

He put his head on her forehead "I love you Renee, and we both need to sleep before the wedding." He kissed her gently on the forehead and the both curled up into each other on the sofa and fell slightly to sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading further:) Please R&R. And there is more to come! 


	3. Transformation

"Carlisle what is happening to her? She is hotter then ever. Shouldn't her temperature be lowering?" I asked, I wouldn't leave her side at all. Though Carlisle suggested I leave her alone on the second night, when she was writhing in pain, and nearly tore my head off when I attempted to cradle her. I would not leave, I merely placed a chair in the dark corner of the room, and watched her in agony. I was causing her all this pain, my venom was slowly killing her, and would eventually render her cold and immortal. 

"Edward..." Bella would whisper my name sometimes, when she was in a comatose sleep from the pain.

"I don't know Edward. I cannot answer your questions. Every transformation is different and until Alice tells us what it is that is so different about Bella we will not be able to tell what is happening to her."

Frustrated and restless from watching the one I love in such agony I ran and caught up with Alice who was hunting. "Tell me what you saw!" I screamed, wrenching her by the arm. Quicker then I imaged, Jasper was between us, unhooking my arm from hers "Calm down Edward, please." Suddenly, i felt more relaxed then normal, knowing this was Jasper's talent, but taking the sudden feeling of relaxation. "Please, Alice, I beg you."

Alice seemed bewildered but I knew better, I knew she had let me grabbed her arm. She would have moved quicker then I if she had wanted. She knew I was in agony watching Bella like that, never leaving her side save for now. "Edward, I cannot. These things will sort themselves out. I will tell you though, Bella will not lose her warmth. She will be your eternal furnace Edward."

"But why? Why will she not turn cold"

"I cannot tell you Edward, not yet."

A bit relieved that my love wasn't experiencing a rare rejection of my venom I ran quicker then a bullet back to the house. I found Carlisle on the bed beside my love, holding her as a father would hold his sick daughter. Esme, opposite to him, running her hand over my angel's forehead, wiping the beads of perspiration off her face. They heard me come in, but paid me no attention. They were just as worried as I was, I could hear it in their thoughts _'Oh, Carlisle, why is she still so warm, but fading far from us?' _I heard Esme in my own mind. _'I do not know Esme. All my years, and I am left as clueless as you or Edward. Only Alice seems to hold the key to knowledge now, and I cannot piece anything together.' _Carlisle was truly bewildered and upset with himself for not having the answers. I walked towards the bed, where Bella lay silent, in a shock induced slumber once again. Nearing the beginning of the third day now, and still nothing seem to be coming to an end. Esme smiled her sweet smile at me, and opened her arm to come sit by her. "How are you holding up Edward?"

Always as a mother to me, I responded "I cannot believe I was capable of putting her in this much pain, Esme. A lifetime of pain and yet i swore to myself I would never give her but an ounce. I want to punish myself for this, but as is fate, there is nothing that will harm me as much as she is hurting now."

Esme looked on the verge of tears, if she could cry, "I hate seeing both of you like this Edward, maybe you should take a break, go hunt with Emmett and Rose. We will watch her"

"No." I said firmly. "I will watch and I will bear the anguish with her. I will watch and remember for eternity what I have done to my precious Bella. It is the only punishment I can force onto myself for what I have done to her."

"Remember, Edward, she asked for this. She gave up her mortality for you." Carlisle insisted.

"I could have acted more selfless. I could have forced her to have a proper mortal, human life, but my needs... my selfishness were too overwhelming. I wanted her for eternity, and now I have caused her the greatest pain." Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other, obviously conversing with each other. I blocked out their thoughts, I knew well enough they were talking about my self-punishment and my obsessiveness with watching Bella's transformation. "May I...be alone with her?"

"Certainly," Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand into his own and escorted themselves out of the room. Leaving nothing but the hot humid air made by Bella's sweat and a stagnant sadness. "Bella, my love... I am here for you. I have not left your room save for a few moments."

Her eyes twitched and flapped open and shut rapidly "Edward... oh Edward...it hurts so much..." Her voice was shallow, and she seemed in a trance. "I love you, Edward"

Violently taken aback, my eyes widened. "How...how could you still love me, after I've caused you so much pain?" The tiniest of smiles flickered across her face and vanished just as fast. "Edward...oh Edward...I wanted to be with you...forever... it is all worth it...all this pain...worth it...knowing we will never be parted ever again..." Her eyes flickered once more, and then her head went limp against the bed. I didn't know what to say, or if I should speak. Very suddenly, her body started to twist and writhe on the bed, and a blood curdling scream escaped her mouth. '_Not again_' I thought to myself. "Bella! Bella, I'm here! I am here"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!! IT HURTS!!!! STOP!!!!" She screamed.

I was helpless against her request. I hid in the corners once more. Watching as she wiggled and twisted in the most horrible bodily contortions. Screaming and crying endlessly. Carlisle was in the room in moments, as I watched from the darkness. A new wave of regret and mental anguish filled me. Carlisle gently wrapped himself around my Bella, cradling her in his arms. I envied his gentle hands. The way they barely touched Bella but firm enough to lift her off the bed, and into his chest. She cried into his face, begging for death in-between sobs. How could I ever do this to her? Ashamed at myself I left the room once more, to find Jasper. Why I felt I needed to speak to him, I did not know. As if he knew I was looking for him, he was in the Living Room with Alice standing against the entrance frame. "What is happening to her?" I said futilely. Jasper's magic was working, and maybe that's what I wanted all along. Suddenly the stress and self-loathing vanished, and I lay across the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to say, Edward. Bella's transformation is much different from any normal vampire's."

I closed my eyes, recomposing myself, relief was all i wanted to feel, and I gladly...no, selfishly I took it. Esme came down the stairs, her eyes filled with sadness. "Edward, Bella needs you."

I stood up quickly and all but in seconds was in my room, where Bella resides. Carlisle was there, Bella still in his arms, but she was quiet now. Hanging limp in his arms. "She's gone, Edward. She's crossed over. When she awakes, all the pain will be over, and a new vampire will have emerged."

I ran to the bed, and cradled her in my arms. "Bella, my sweet Bella, what have I done to you." I rocked her back and forth. Not knowing what else to do. I placed her on the bed gently, and lay next to her, holding her, singing the lullaby I created for her in her ear. Carlisle left the room silently, and for once, emotional exhausted clouded my mind, and I fell...asleep.

* * *

AN- thanks for reading once again. There is more to come as it comes out of my brain. LOL:)! Sometimes, I wish i had a pensive...but that's Harry Potter. lol. :) 


	4. Truth

I slowly opened my eyes... something was different. I can't remember if it was all a dream or if it had all really happened. Edward's arm rested across my torso. I looked up to see his blazing topaz eyes, when I realized they were closed. What is he doing? I shook him and his eyes opened in an instant "Bella! Don't worry... I'm here angel." he said frantically. He grabbed me firmly and then, back away from the bed altogether. "Edward, what's wrong?" my head was slightly spinning. He was quiet for what seemed like forever, and then "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a train, and like I haven't slept in years." The room started spinning slightly, I may have woken up too fast.

"That's odd, you've been mildly comatose for over 72 hours"

"I don't remember anything Edward. Does that mean...that I'm a vampire?"

Edward nodded "But...Bella things are very different for you then other vampires."

_Oh no_, i thought, _I'm freak now too_. "Like what"

"Touch me."

"What?"

"Just touch me."

I placed my hand in his "Your ice cold Edward!" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I realized what the difference was. "I'm...not cold?"

"But, your pulse and heart have stopped. It doesn't make sense, Bella. Also, if you are up to getting out of bed so quickly, I want to show you something in the mirror."

I got out of bed, slowly, careful not to fall over. I'm sure my clumsiness hadn't be cured. I looked in the mirror, the first thing I noticed, my hair was a lighter shade of brown, longer, reaching to my lower back, at the base of my spine. It was also thicker with a slight wavy. My body grew curves, especially in the hips and bust. I had a perfect hour glass shape. My lips were a perfect shade of pink, though they were just as full as before, slightly too full for my face. My eyes were, topaz, though as a new vampire, they should be red, and thinking about it, I should be a killing machine. What is going on? I turned to Edward "Shouldn't I be craving fresh human blood?"

"That is another thing. We don't really know what's happening. It's as if you have no idea what being vampire is. Also, keep watching yourself in the mirror." Edward walked gracefully behind me, and placed his hands around my waist, tucking his head at the nap of my neck, in a loving embrace and whispered in my ear "I love you, my precious beautiful angel."

I stared at myself in the mirror, and surely this wasn't right. Was I still...blushing? "Your heart does not beat, and you are surely a vampire, but you still blush, and you are not a blood thirsty machine, and you are warm to the touch." Edward stated all this in more of a scientific way.

I was throughly confused, and about to blame Edward for not actually changing me into a vampire when Alice seemed to materialize into the room "We need to talk Bella, it's really important"

Edward eyed her suspiciously. Alice pulled me into her room, and shut the door. Making sure that Edward was far away. Though she knew he'd hear anyway."Bella, as a vampire, you look amazing. Curves really suit you." The sudden change of subject wasn't about to phase me at all, "Alice, do you know why I'm such... well, why I'm still such a freak?"

"Bella, your not a freak, your different and it's perfect. I'd say it's the reason why Edward and you are a perfect match"

I stared at her, thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Edward always loved your humanistic characteristics, and I was very much afraid that when he changed you, his love for you would wither slightly because of the very distinct vampire qualities you would undoubtedly have, but once he did bite you, it all became clear to me, that you were not going to be a normal vampire, and then..." she cut herself off, as if it was hard for her to image as well "I found out why too"

"Well, out with it then, Alice. Why, am I so different?"

"Bella... I don't know how to say this, it will probably hurt very much"

"More then a transformation into a vampire?" I said with a slight hiss. "Bella, you know what i mean." She said sternly. They all still treated me the same, like a little sister. "Bella, your mother and father divorced rather quickly. It seems they just couldn't get along..." she wasn't getting to the point and I could tell.

"Renee has a way of being too... in the moment for Charlie"

"Well, that is sort of my point. Renee acts too much on impulse, and well, before Renee and Charlie were married, Renee had a sudden change of heart. You see Bella...Renee had an affair on Charlie."

"I sort of figured that. My mother always talked about how it was all her fault Charlie hated her, but living with him, I don't think he hates her at all, in fact, i'm positive he still loves her to this day"

Alice smiled slightly, thinking to herself '_her innocence is so precious'_ "He does still love your mother"

"I don't really understand what all this has to do with me being do different, Alice. My mother had an affair, it's almost expected of her. She's most likely learned her lesson...but that's besides the point. Alice what is going on?"

"Bella, do the math. You were born seven months into Charlie and Renee's marriage. She had an affair..." I gasped suddenly. It was all suddenly clicking together, how could this be pertinent to my differences as a vampire, though. "I'm... not... his daughter... " It was like a cruel game. I wasn't very close to Charlie in the beginning, but after the years I spent in Forks, he had grown on me, he was becoming my dad more and more. "Wait, Alice... what does that even have to do with anything"

"Oh Bella, sometimes I forget that you don't see everything as clearly as I do. Billy Black is the man your mother had an affair with. Billy is a werewolf, so a very small percentage of werewolf runs through your veins. It mixed with the vampire blood. You would have never phased like them, because it isn't dominant. It seems to be a recessive gene that is mostly hidden in females, but apparently mixed in with vampire venom, it's heightened slightly. The only traits you see now that are different about you, are the only ones you will find. Everything else you are purely vampire. Though, Edward and I can still make you meals, they do not lack taste for you like they do for us but you will still have to hunt with us, human food, will be almost like a delicacy for you. It won't fill you up, but it'll still taste good, maybe better. I'm not sure. Oh, and you not being a bloody sucking machine, that is your nature Bella, not the tiny werewolf in you. You are compassionate, just like Carlisle. Also, your distinct aversion to blood as a human, didn't help you out much. As a vampire, there will be little to no human blood you will ever find appetizing." Alice suddenly got the impression that Bella wasn't listening anymore.

My mind wasn't on my new father anymore, or on the father I thought was my own or even my new vampire lifestyle. I had always thought I was an only child until now. It all seemed to make sense now. How protective I felt with Jacob, the love I had for him, the love that he misunderstood for romance, the love that I also let him make me believe I felt as romance, it was all clearer then ever before. The love I felt for Jacob, was was nowhere near the love I had for Edward. He was my little brother, and the bonds of blood do not keep family secrets.


	5. Siblings

AN: Thanks to those who have given me reviews. I like knowing what you like and what i'm doing wrong. I know i'm not the biggest Twilight fan, i'm just a bit obsessed and this story popped in my head last night and hasn't left. So, thanks **not done baking **for letting me know about the vampire teeth. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

My mind started racing frantically. I felt like I was going to faint. I can tell that Alice was getting worried, and of course that signaled Edward, and soon he was in the room as well. The room started to get smaller, and then...i was gone. 

**EPOV**:

"She fainted? How does a vampire faint?" I asked Alice.

"Edward, remember she is almost a new version of us. We still don't know what all she is capable of, or how things will react with her. Though her skin was always naturally pale, she seems less, stone-like from us. She's more translucent. I wonder if she can be in the sun at all. It almost looks like you can see through her. Isn't that odd?" Alice was still ranting, she felt like she had a new toy instead of a sister.

I looked at her "She isn't a science experiment Alice. We have to treat her normally. We can't keep deciphering every difference about her, or she'll start feeling different, and she's not."

"Edward... she is, but it's a good thing. I don't know know yet, but know you how I get those feelings, well I feel like something great is about to happen."

"A hunch?" I was not amused.

"Yes. I love when I have those. It makes me feel like I have a chance to guess at stuff for a while." Alice was giddy. I just smiled at her. "Look she's coming back." My beautiful angel's face was cooler then normal for a human, but still much too warm for a vampire. She looked up at me "Edward..." She smiled, her beautiful pink lips were delicious in that form. "I have to go to see Jacob, Edward." My lips pursed, that last person I wanted her to see was Jacob Black. "Must you really go see him"

"He's... my brother, Edward. I have to tell him"

Alice quickly joined in the conversation "You cannot tell him Bella."

Bella looked confused and slightly annoyed "And why not?""

Billy would go absolutely mad..." Alice trailed off, she knew that reason wasn't going to convinced Bella."Umm...Alice, since when have I ever cared what that good for nothing had to say? Billy was always friendly in a apathetic, i don't care who you are, way. He dumped my mother off like some garbage... why would I give a single OUNCE what that pathetic..." she was starting to sound like Charlie, and that made her smile. I held her close to me and Alice nodded her head in defeat "Edward, let her go see him."

**BPOV: **

I got in my truck, and peddled my way to La Push, I could have run faster now, but old habits die hard don't they. I stopped in front of the familiar house and knocked on the door. Jacob answered but looked severely stern "What do you want Bella?"

"Umm..." i suddenly lost my voice "I wanted to talk Jacob. Can we go for a walk?"

"I don't..." he sniffed her, she smelled like a bloodsucker, but she didn't look or feel like one. "Bella, are you...one of them?"

She looked down at the ground, fiddled with a pebble on the walkway. "Well, like i was going to say, I don't take walks with bloodsuckers!" he was about to slam the door when I forced it open when my new found strength, _I could get used to that_, I thought. "Jacob, please, it's urgent!" I knew pulling the urgent card would get his attention. "Fine! But you had better make it quick."

His anger was so annoying. I wanted to slap him every time he flared at me. "Jacob, your father...umm...your father and my mother, they know each other."

"Of course they do, Billy and Charlie have been best friends since forever. What does this have to do with anything, Bella?"

His anger was started to get on my last nerve. "LOOK JACOB! You are such an asshole most of the time, and I know you don't like what's happened to me, but for god-sake could you please cut out the attitude and talk to me like a normal person!" _What a relief, getting that off my chest, _I thought. It felt like I was going to explode.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't like what he's done to you. Your off limits to me now..."

I figured it was as good a time as any "Jacob, I'll always be off limits."

"Sure sure, I know, it's because you love that bloodsucker."

"No...Jacob, it's because your my brother..."

As always, confusion is the first thing to come to mind when you hear the girl who you've been head over heels in love with turns out to be your sister. It's like a crazy soap story. "Umm, Bella...what?"

_ Aww, that's so cute!_ I thought, _he looks so confused, like a little puppy!_ I composed myself, being around Jake really did bring out a different side in me "Jacob, your father and my mother had an affair before Charlie and Renee got married. I'm Billy's oldest child"

"Bella that's insane, Billy has been in love with my mother...since well forever"

"Forever? Jake, please! He met your mother after he dumped mine on the curb"

"Well, that could be it too, i don't know much about my mother..." Jacob thought for a moment about his mother, and then turned back to the conversation with Bella. "So, we're really related?"

"Yup..." It was still a little unsettling for me too.

Some awkward silence proceeded, and the usual "So... I kissed my sister?!" and then, "Oh...my...god!" And Jake began to spit at the ground and complain that he was gonna be sick, and was furiously rubbing his tongue.

"Oh Jake, stop it! It's not that big of a deal, we didn't know, and besides, we look nothing alike." I was trying to convince myself of this as we speak. I was still mortified that I had kissed my own brother.

"Umm, Bella, YOUR STILL MY SISTER..." Jake smiled that perfect smile that made me light up inside "Hey, that doesn't sound half back. Your my sister!"

I threw my arms around him in the biggest hug I could muster and then he said "Uhh, Bella your choking me...remember...bloodsuck- I mean, vampire...now."

I let go quickly, "Sorry Jake...I mean little bro." I teased. Then in all seriousness I started to talk again "I'm actually really relieved Jake. For a while, I was really torturing myself that you had impressioned on me, and that I wasn't going to be able to reciprocate"

"Impressioned! Bella, I told you it wasn't that serious."

"It looked that serious, Jake."We both laughed.

"Well, i guess now i'll just have to settle for some Sisterly Love." I laughed some more, and the sun was starting to set.

"I always knew there was something different about the way I loved you Jake. It was more...maternal, well now I know it's more sisterly, but before I wanted to protect you and care for you more then I wanted to...be intimate with you." I blushed.

"Bella, your cheeks?"

"I know, i'm warmer then them too... I'll always be different, Jake. There is no getting around that"

"Is it because... your slightly one of us too?"

"Yup"

"What other werewolf things do you have?"

"As far as I know, I don't have anything werewolf, it just makes me more human."

"That's not a such a bad thing, is it?"

"No, I can be around Charlie and Renee for a little longer, but i'll still have to say goodbye to them eventually...I can't look twenty one forever."

"Ain't that the truth!" Jake teased. I punched him playfully on the arm, and he actually felt it "Umm, Bella you really need to check your strenghts. How long have you been... you know?"

"I just woke up today." The sun was even further down the horizon, it was skimming the edge of water off the beach now, making a beautiful ring of golden yellow and deep orange around the water. I was getting...hungry. "Jake, I think i have to go back home now... I have to be with The Cullens, so they can teach me how to... well... you know..."

"Your going to eat someone, Bella?!"

"NO!" I was repulsed by the idea actually "I actually don't have a craving for human blood." We started to walk back to his house, I could see the outline of Billy in the window as we came closer to my old truck."Is that, part of... your...sexy werewolf side?" he teased.

"JAKE!!!" I said pointing at myself "SISTER"

"Oh yea...um, sorry... I guess I'm just going to have to get used to not loving you that way Bells."

I shook my head "That is kind of gross, Jake. Kind of gross. Get used to it fast! And, no it's not my werewolf side, it's who I am as a vampire. Alice said" _I was barely listening_, i thought to myself, _but i heard it_, I said defiantly, _am I talking to myself_? I wondered, and then realized I was still in conversation with Jake. "Alice said that when I was human, I hated blood, and the sight of it made me sick, so now as a vampire that trait has been magnified. Though I can find it tasty, it still makes me sick."

"So, how are you going to...eat?" Jacob was a little squeamish with the word eat.

"I'll hunt animals like the other Cullens."Jacob nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around then...sis." He said teasing.

"Okay, Jake. I'll see you later." I stopped at the door to my truck, and gave Jacob a big hug. He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. I could get used to this Jacob, really quickly. He headed towards his house, I could still see Billy in the window. He had no shame, didn't care if people knew he was watching. _What a strange man_, I thought myself, as I got in my truck and drove myself back to Edward, and the Cullens.


	6. The Hunt

"Bella, I don't want you hunting right away. Your coming with us, but you don't know your strength and you could get hurt. You have to remember these are wild animals."

_Ugh, Edward is being so overprotective,_ i thought, still glad that he was no where closer to reading my mind then before. "Edward, I'm a vampire now too, I can handle myself, and besides, I think i want to see if I can beat Emmett."

I heard Emmett laugh thunderously behind me at the thought "Bella, your funny, but you'll never beat me."

"How do you know?" I said. Emmett laughed loudly again, and just gave up "I guess we'll see, Bella."

Rosalie was not amused "Bella, you probably aren't as strong as Emmett, you should do what Edward says. We'll bring you something to eat."

"I want to go!" I said angrily. Edward held me close "Bella, you will come with us, you will just stay back on the campsite, where it's safe."

"NO!" I said even more furious. "I want to hunt! Stop babying me, Edward!"

Edward looked at Alice for reassurance, but she took my side "Edward, Bella will be fine. She is a vampire now and we should treat her like one."

Edward glared at his sister, and then sighed in defeat "I don't like this. If you get hurt Bella, I will be very upset."

"If I get hurt, Edward, I will heal just as quickly as you."

Just then Alice had a vision and then perked up and said "Actually, Bella, if you get hurt... you will heal faster then Edward, or any of us Cullens. Turns out, there is one more thing about you that is slightly different."

I scowled. I wanted to be normal, for once, that's all! Was it too much to ask for? "Great..." i said completely apathetic. Edward glared at Alice once more and I could sense that he was telling her something about me inside each other's minds.

Alice bowed her head "Sorry, Bella...I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, it's okay Alice. I'm glad you keep telling me, so at least I know, how much of a freak I am." I was trying to be sincere, but I think that statement fell slightly short of sincere.

Edward pulled me closer into him, his cold, stiff lips met mine, and his whispered so only I could hear "You aren't a freak, Bella. You're you. Perfect and all mine." I melted in his arms, and a goofy grin came across my face. Jasper rolled his eyes playfully at the love birds in the room and said "Is everyone ready to go?"

Finally I was going to hunt with the Cullens. I always wondered what it was like. How fierce Emmett and Edward were, how fast fragile looking Alice could be, or how viciously ugly Rosalie could get, though I would never dare tell her that to her face. Esme and Carlisle were mysteries to me. Both of them so loving and compassionate I couldn't tell what hunting style they would have.

In Edward's Volvo with Jasper and Alice was a great time. Alice and Jasper were fairly quiet, but with Jasper in the car everything was more serene and tranquil. Edward pulled me close to him as he drove and said "Are you sure you are ready to see how we hunt?" _He's still worried that I was scared of him_? i thought to myself. "Edward, I will be looking and acting just like you. So don't worry."

Edward gave me a stern look "You could never be a monster, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and playfully said "As much of a monster as you are, Edward."

Suddenly Edward stopped the car abruptly. Causing Jasper and Alice to fuss quite a bit "What's going on?" Jasper asked heatedly.

"Bella, look at me!" Edward demanded.I looked at him, very surprised at what was happening. "You will never be a monster. Do you hear me? You are not anything like me. You have no idea..." he broke off. "Just, your perfect, okay?"

My eyes felt hot with the urge to cry, but I couldn't, it was physically impossible now. "I'm...I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. Edward started the car back up, and everyone fell silent. He face became more compassionate and he looked at me again "I'm sorry I became so angry, Bella. I don't think you should compare yourself to me though, you have no idea..." and he stopped again. I wondered so much how bad Edward had become in the past. How much of monster could Edward really be? He was so perfect, such an angel tome.

Edward gave me a crooked smile and pulled me close to him again. .Jasper's way of making the room feel better was always helpful. He lifted the awkwardness of it all, so that we were all relaxed again and enjoying the countryside, as it flew by at top speed, thanks for Edward's great driving skills.

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme were already setting up the campsite. They brought a tent and a few sleeping bags, mostly for me, they didn't know how I'd react yet, and I could tell. They all waved and smiled as we reached the campsite. Emmett called out "What took you guys so long?"

Alice gave her rendition of the scenario "Edward had to have Bella a pep talk."

_Pep talk...right,_ i thought to myself. Emmett came by Edward and said "You think she can take out a grizzly yet?" laughing.

Edward just glared at him "I don't want her taking anything out."

"Aww, come on Edward, you gotta let her go sometime. She has to learn for herself. It's not like she's as fragile as she was before."

Edward said nothing to this, just kept himself composed. He wasn't used to not having me as his fragile human girlfriend. I curled up next to him "I can pretend I'm fragile if you want." I tried to be as cute and innocent as possible. He gave a low playful growl and then kissed me passionately on the lips. He whispered softly in my ear "I don't have to be so careful around you anymore, but I still want to be." He pulled him closer to his chest, and I could feel our differing body heat colliding into each other. Emmett in his husky voice called out "Oh, come on Edward, you have her for eternity, can't that just wait until you two get home." He was laughing as usual, and Edward wittily shot back "But I've been waiting over a century Emmett, can't you just turn around for a bit?"

Emmett gave out a roar of laughter and then just waved his hands in defeat. I was blushing uncontrollably, figuring out what they were talking about. My mind was racing with different erotic images of Edward and I in his room, on the four post bed he bought when had me under house arrest. My lower regions became hotter then normal and I could smell something...musky. _What is that smell_? i thought to myself. Then I saw Rose whisper to Emmett something and he roared with laughter once again. Edward looked at me and smiled coyly "Bella, angel, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

"What...I...did I do something wrong?"

"No, my angel. I just want some time alone with you." He took my hand and we walked to the deep edges of the forest, far enough away that the Cullens could only slightly hear us, but they could still smell us...

* * *

AN: Okay, so just for a future warning the next chapter will contain very sexually explicit lemons. Sorry if you don't like that sort of thing, just skip the next chapter. I will make sure to warn whenever there is a lemon, and lemons will always they their own chapters, so that you can skip them, and still continue with the story line. I like to courteous for those who don't like the sexual content. 


	7. Our Mark

As we reached an opening in the forest, I rested myself against a tree stump. "Bella, there are so many things I want to do to you..." he cut himself off. "Do you remember watching us all play baseball?"

I nodded my head. "Bella, that is how vampires make love." I think my jaw must have dropped because Edward gently closed it shut. "Which is why I could have never thought of those intimate things with you while you were still human." He kissed my lips.

He started kissing me passionately placing one of his hands on my waist. He slowly ebbed it upwards every so often, I almost couldn't notice. Without much warning Edward's hand was suddenly cupping my right breast, squeezing it firmly. The cold mixed with my warmth was an amazing reaction. I let out a gentle moan, which released such a powerful growl out of Edward's throat. He pushed me down on the soft earth gently and got on top of me. He had pulled my hair all the way off, and unhooked my bar. My chest lay naked for his eyes to swim in. He planted kisses down my neck, and furthermore down to my sternum. He cupped my bare left breast, squeezing it slight;y, and rolling my nipple between his fingers. I arched my back in pleasure. A moan escaped my mouth once more. His lips found their way to my right nipple, and he suckled gently on my raised nipple. My hands were now deep in his locks of hair, pulling and massaging his scalp as he pleasured my nipples to the point of oversensitivity but stopping right before the pleasure became painful. He continued on his kissing journey, down to my navel, flicking my belly button with his tongue as he unbuttoned my jeans and removed them along with my panties in one quick movement. His grazed his fingers around my silk folds. Tracing the very edge of my opening with his finger pad, and then, with sudden urgency, he placed one finger deep inside my cunt. I mouth wide open, i let out a quite audible moan. The pleasure was so intense, and I could feel Edward's lips thin on my skin, a sense that told me he was smiling at my reaction.His mouth soon finished his southern journey, reaching my tiny pleasure bud a top my vaginal opening. He breathed in my sexual scent, and growled lower then ever, almost a mere vibration in his throat. He let his tongue touch my clit ever so slightly, and i trembled at the wake. He then licked and suckled on my clit while he slid his fingers in and out of me. I was writhing and trembling in pleasure "Edward..." i moaned "Oh god...Edward...yes..." My eyes were closed shut but I wanted nothing more then to please him.

I forced him off me, and pushed him violently onto the grassy bed. I yanked his pants off with vicious urgency. Slid his boxers off him as well. There, before, lay his massive, rigid, granite white penis. Cold to the touch like anything else, i placed it in my hand, massaging it slowly from base to tip. Edward's breathing stopped, and his body became perfectly still and tense. The only thing that forced me to believe he was not a stone statue was the low vibrations emitting from his throat. I became bolder and placed my lips at the tip of his erection. Surprising Edward, he sat up, and then laid back down in pleasurable defeat. He moaned now, whispering my name. He pushed me off, and we stood on our knees together, kissing fiercely, letting our hands roam endlessly over each other's bodies.Then, he laid me back down and I was on the grass again. He positioned the head of his penis exactly at the entrance of my vagina. He placed his head right beside mine and whispered "Bella, this may hurt."

I bit my lip slightly, and he pushed himself inside me fast and hard. I screamed in ecstacy and pain, and suddenly a flood of pleasure washed over and i bucked my hips to feel him inside me. He pulled out and rammed himself in my once again. "Edward...faster" i moaned, and he thrust in and out of me faster and faster. Soon, we were nothing but a blur going back and forth in perfect unison. I was now screaming in pleasure, reaching my climaxing, I could feel the walls inside me clench to his cold rod, and his eye met mine, and I saw them...they were green. I gasped and let out a very loud moan screaming his name "Edward!!!!" I reached my peak.At that second I felt a hot surge of liquid ooze inside me. Edward's mouth opened and let out a low moan of pleasure and he growled "Bella..." and he place his head on my bosom, holding me while he composed himself. I brushed his hair with my fingers, and closed my eyes, _that was so amazing_, i thought to myself.

"I know." Edward replied almost in a trance.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

Edward looked at me "Did you?"

"I didn't think so. Did you hear me say something?"

"I Thought i heard you say that was amazing.

My face flushed, "Edward... i only thought that..."

Edward's smile was the biggest I had ever seen it. "I can hear your thoughts?"

I didn't answer, _could he_? i thought. _No answer,_ i said to myself. "I think it only lasts seconds after we...well, make love." My face flushed again. The smile faded, "I still find it more attractive anyway, that your such a mystery. Do you understand now why I could have never made love to you while you were human?"

I shook my head, my legs ached. We stood up and got dressed. When I pulled my shirt over my head again, I looked at the spot where we had made love. It was void of any grass anymore, all that was left, was a slight crater in the shape of a elongated oval. I smiled, we left our mark.

* * *

AN: There is the sweet lemonade. I love the ending, where they leave an actually impression in the dirt of where they made love. I would LOVE to do that one day, but alas, i will never be able to make love like a vampire. giggles 


	8. Learning

Hand in hand Edward and I walked slowly but quite faster then any humans back to the campsite. Edward told me that they were going to make fun of us because he could hear the remarks already forming in Emmett's head before we made it into sight.

"I think you scared off all the animals, Bella." Emmett started already. I blushed feverishly and stuck my tongue out at him.

His body trembled in laughter and Rose gave me smug look of disapproval. "You two could have waited until you got home. That was very uncivilized." She threw her nose up at us and felt over Emmett's strong bare muscles. Emmett looked at us in a sympathetic way for the way his mate acted and then leaped into action. "Are you ready for some treats Edward?" Jasper was quite the game fighter and had already ran ahead of them both, scoping out the landscape.Testosterone was still burning in Edward's brain after our encounter and he ran after his brother. Emmett growled loudly and followed close, bringing up the rear of the trio. I watched as they were nothing more then blurs in the forest and yelled "Hey... what about me?"

The answer I got was from behind me and not in front like I expected "Your coming with me and Rose, Bella." Alice stated quite giddy. "We will show you how to hunt, the proper way. The boys tend to play with their food too much. Rose and I only hunt to eat, not play." She sounded like a schoolteacher. I was very disappointed, I would have much rather played. Being with Alice, though, meant I couldn't think of an escape plan, unless it hit me at the last second. I followed Rose and Alice into the opposite end of the forest, where the smaller animals lay; birds, rabbits and deer are what we were going after. I was highly disappointed. I could have killed these animals with my bare hands as a human.

After feeding on quite a few rabbits that crossed my path I was getting very bored of this "girl hunting". I saw a plan start to form, but pushed it away. It had to be at the last possible second, i reminded myself. Then suddenly opportunity knocked. A deer came between my two "sisters" and I. They were both highly distracted as they began their attack strategy. I heard Rose whisper to Alice when she thought I wasn't listening, but low and behold, my ears have become quite more sensitive "I don't understand why we have to act like we hunt this trivial game. I can take down a mountain lion as good as Edward can." Alice nodded and replied "It's what Edward wanted. Now just hush, she can probably hear us now."

At that moment I ran, quite faster then I expected, to where I knew Edward was, I could still smell my scent all over him, so I followed it. Being my first time following a scent, I became distracted quite a few times. Following Carlisle's for a bit and getting off the path and then finding Emmett's and thinking it was safe to follow his too after a while I caught a hold of Edward's again and realized I was going in the wrong direction. Finally I could see him, about to pounce a wild grizzly. The bear was massive, and it looked completely oblivious to what his fate had in store. I wanted to surprise Edward, show him what a good tracker I was, though it took me well over half an hour to find him. It would have taken him mere minutes, if that, to find me. As he inched closer to the bear, I inced even more so to him. Right as he was about to pounce, I instead, pounced him. He threw me off with effortless force, and knocked me clear into the base of a tree. I heard the tree trunk buckle under the force of the impact, and i looked at Edward, his eyes were blood red, his teeth were razors, and every muscle in his body was rigid. It looked as though he wanted to kill me, and then, everything went black.

**EPOV**:

"Bella!" I screamed, running towards her. "Bella, wake up!" I was frantic. _Why did she do that_?_ How stupid was she_? I cursed her. _No, this isn't her fault. I should have smelled her, but, her smell isn't as easy to distinguish anymore_. A million thoughts raced through my mind. _Why did she come over here? Wasn't she hunting with Alice and Rose? Of course, I should have known better then to think Bella would mind her manners and stay where she was suppose to. How stupid, I should have just let her come with us_. _Alice and Rose wouldn't have been subjected to hunting small animals, and I could have kept a better eye on Bella. Very bad plan, surely I wasn't thinking in my right mind_. I heard Jasper come over to the commotion "You shouldn't play with your food like that Edward." He stated unknowingly. Then realization hit him and he said "Geez, Edward, what did you do to her?"

"I can't touch her, because i'm afraid her spine is broken.

"Why would that matter, she's a vampire now?" I knew this, but I was still scared "Because, I want her fully healed before I touch her."

**BPOV**:

When I woke up, Edward was right in front of my face, and I screamed bloody murder. I could see the pain in his eyes when he saw that he was what caused my fear. He backed away and started walking in the other direction, I stood up too quickly. I could feel the bones in my back pop as each one slid back into place. It was quite an excruciating pain "Wait...Edward...please!" I said as he walked away. I tried to move my legs, but my spine wasn't allowing it. "My nervous system isn't working yet! **BUT IF IT WERE ID BE ALL OVER YOU!!! POUNDING YOU INTO THE DIRT!!!!**" I screamed at him. He turned around and gave his famous crooked smile, and then continued walking. Only Jasper was near me now. I wanted to cry with frustration but my immortal body wouldn't allow it anymore. "Why is he being so stupid?!" i said in anger

"He thinks your scared of him now but I think if I know Edward, he's more scared of himself around you."

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" I yelled at the empty forest in front of me. My legs began to work again, and to my own half surprise instead of following my moronic boyfriend, I walked back to the campsite. I had had enough of this hunting business, _maybe next time they would learn to let me do what I damn well wanted_, i said to myself. _Maybe next time I won't get thrown into a tree because I surprised my idiotic boyfriend_. I was cursing silently in my head at everything that just happened. I wanted to beat him up so badly, and yet, he was farther away now then ever before. _Why is he acting like this_? _I screamed because I didn't expect him to be so close to my face, not because I was scared of him. How could I ever be scared of him. Stupid, ignorant..._ "BLOODSUCKER!" I yelled the last part out loud and then clasped my hands over my mouth.

"Is that what you think of me, Bella?" The smooth, melodic voice behind me could belong to no one else. I turned around quickly, knowing the error I had just caused. "Edward... I..." I had nothing to say. Suddenly, I realized, learning to hunt was never the problem.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all your reviews, keeps me motivated knowing I have people waiting to read more. I'm not sure how I want this to turn out. I might write an AN, having you guys help me out. I need a little decision making because i have two predominate plots rolling around in my head right now, and neither of them want to give up superiority. So help me out guys, thanks! 


	9. Forgiveness

Edward ran faster then I could image into the forest, and I fell to my knees where I was. It was pointless to think about running after him. I was no where near fast enough to catch up, and he was long gone by now. I threw my head into the dirt, and laid there for what seemed like forever. Alice approached me finally and rubbed my back "Bella?" she asked, I assuming trying to figure out if i was conscious, since that always seemed to be the first thing to go with me.

"Mmhmm." was all i replied.

"We are going home now. We brought you some deer, do you want to hunt before we leave?"

I just nodded my head and in seconds Alice brought me the deer carcass. I looked at it in slight displeasure "Umm, what do i do?"

Alice smiled slightly, the air was still thick with awkwardness, "You, bit it, here," she pointed to the neck "and suck on the blood. You could suck anywhere where there is major artery really...but here is fine." She realized she was getting carried away. I put my lips to the innocent animal's neck, and opened my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, and I heard a crunch as I shattered the bones in it's neck. The blood oozed into my mouth and I gulped it down. Alice kept staring into my eyes and it was making me nervous. Once i drained the animal I let go and said "That makes me feel better"

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Your eyes don't change when your feeding. It's like your eyes stay topaz. Which means there is no "monster" in you, as we like to call it. When vampires eyes turn red, it means they've lost all control, usually it means they are about to attack or hunt, but usually they stay red while they feast too. I guess it could be that you didn't actually attack this, but we'll see."

She was just picking out differences now. I really was a freak, and everyone knew it. I felt even lower then before. Edward hadn't returned either. I must have really hurt his feelings. "Are you ready to go, Bella?" Alice asked.

"We're leaving? But Edward isn't back..."

"He can make it back home without our help."

I thought for a minute "I think I'm going to wait for him to come back, Alice. We need to talk."

She looked at me for a minute, and then nodded her head understandingly and I watched as all the Cullen's drove away. I stayed at the campsite, and sat on a log. I didn't more an inch for nearly three hours, but the time wasn't so bad. It went by rather quickly.Then I heard rustling from a distance, maybe a mile or so, and I figured it was Edward. I started quickly approaching it, when I realized it wasn't Edward. His scent wasn't anywhere in sight. I got scared, but then realized I wasn't in any danger. Anything out there, would fear me before I feared it. Though I still didn't want any trouble. Suddenly I saw the shape of a dog, only massive, as it came closer I realized it was rustic red, with a black mane. _Jacob_?, i thought, _why would he be all the way out here, alone_?As he approached me I smiled and waved, but he growled ferociously and edged towards me "Jacob, it's me. Bella."

He continued to growl and ran towards me, teeth bared. "Jacob what are you doing?" I asked feverishly. Suddenly I saw the whole pack surrounding me. They were all growling and coming closer. "What is going on? I don't understand." I started to get scared. I didn't know what they were doing. "It's me...Bella" I said again trying to get a reaction this time. Then, feeling defeat as the closed me into a circle, I sat myself on the ground and pulled my knees into my chest. I wasn't going to fight my brother, or his friends, people that I had come to care and love. I would willingly let them take me if that's what they wanted. "If it's me you want, you can have me. I won't fight any of you. I love you all too much."

Then they all stopped, and looked at me. In minutes, a quick turn of events took place, they all about faced into the woods, and then came right back in the same order, and this time, they were human. "Bella...what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Waiting for you guys to eat me..." i said still very scared.

Jacob came up to me and hugged me tightly "We weren't going to eat you. We didn't realize who you really were, well, because of your smell, but when you sat there and then told us that you weren't going to fight us, I realized who you were."

I wanted to cry so badly in the second "Jacob...you didn't know who I was?"

He shook his head apologetically, "When...we phase Bella, we don't use our sense of sight as much as we use our sense of smell. We smelled a...well one of them, and thought since it was new, that it was bad, then we realized it was just you. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Uhhh..." was all I could think of. "Wait, what are you guys doing out here?"

"We smelled you!" Jacob stated.

"But, this isn't land that's part of the treaty?"

"Like I said Bella, your scent was new. We thought you were a stray...vampire..." I could tell it was a strain for him to say that word "and we were about to make it sorry it crossed onto our land."

"But...I still...this isn't your land?"

"We gave the Cullen's more land then we needed to. We figured if they were who they say they were, and they have been, they needed more land to roam and gather their meals."

I nodded in understanding."Now tell me, what your doing out here?"

"Waiting for Edward...we...umm...got in a fight"

Jacob looked at me "NO!" he said in complete sarcasm."I called him a bloodsucker." I stated to add more detail to the scenario.

Jacob's laughter echoed throughout the woods. "Bella, when you were human you would never let me say that word, now your one of them and you just spout it out?"

"I was...mad, okay?!" I said in my defense. Jacob just shrugged, still snickering about it. "Well, Bella, I hope you find him but we all gotta head back. We are pretty far away."

"Okay, Jake. Nice seeing you, even though you scared the death outta me."

"Doesn't matter, your death is already gone anyway." He said smiling at me and added"Oh, by the way, Edward is right behind you."

I turned around quickly and saw those beautiful topaz eyes I always loved."You were mad?"

I wanted to hit him upside the head. "YES! I was mad! Why else would I say that word!"

"Bella, I thought you had become scared of me. I thought you saw me for who I really was."

"I did see you for a PART of who you were. It didn't scare me Edward, nothing about you could. I told you that, even when I was human, and yet you still didn't believe me." I was slightly frustrated that I had to keep repeating myself.

"If i had known all this, I wouldn't have walked for nearly six hours. Where is everyone?"

"They all went back home, Alice drove your car."

He growled playfully "Did I say she could? Why didn't you go with them?"

"Umm, I was waiting for you."

He smirked slightly "You could have gotten hurt. As I can see the La Push Pack tried to exterminate you. What would you have done?"

"What I planned on doing. Letting them."

Edward embraced me quite tightly "Why in the world, would you do something so absolutely stupid, Bella?"

"I wasn't about to fight them was I?"

"YES! YES YOU WERE!" he said with great passion."No...no, Edward, I wasn't. For one, Jacob is my brother, and for two, most of the pack I care about dearly. I'd rather me then any of them."

Edward kissed me softly on the lips "Everyday Bella, there is so much about you that I fall even more in love with. You are so compassionate, you give Carlisle a run for his money. You are so kind and selfless. You would lay your life down if it meant anyone you loved was spared. I love you so much for that, but it just gives me more of a reason to keep a special watch out for you, because if I have any say in it, you will never leave me."

I placed my head on his chest and whispered "Take me home, Edward." He smiled, and picked me up into his arms, as we flew through the wilderness, the wind in my hair, the scent of my love swirling around me. I was at peace, and I knew Edward was too.


	10. Sinister Trio

High in the mountains, three very sinister beings hid out waiting for the right moment. The city of Volterra were getting too worried about the size the Cullen coven had suddenly become. Afraid that it might grow even more so, they decided to take matters into their own hands. They wouldn't have any competition on who was the greater coven. Though, the Cullens were more then outnumbered by the Volturi, they wouldn't have anyone even in second place.

Priscilla, Eugene and Xavier, sensing the werewolves hid out quickly in the mountains and waited until all was clear. They knew all the tricks the Cullens and the werewolves had on their plate, and if they could help it they would deflect them all. Priscilla, the brains behind the plot was the right hand of Aro, in terms of carrying out orders he didn't want traced back to Volturi. She had electrifing blonde hair, a very stern, roman face, almost manly, her voice however very sweet and disturbingly serene. She was an older vampire, having been changed in her early fourties. Priscilla was all but ancient, she was transformed some time during the Roman Empire. Eugene and Xavier were newer, though older then Edward. They were both in their late teens, and very hot headed. Eugene was stronger and faster, more cunning. His hair was brown, coming down to his jawline, it was mildly curly. His voice was deep and husky. He was a genius in certain areas, espeically in mass murders. Xavier had dirty blonde hair, which was no longer then a few inches. He had a very innocent face, which was terrifingly decieving. He was anything but innocent. He was an expert at decieving, and could do so without thinking twice. All three vampires were in no way vegetarians. No human stood a chance in the wake of these, and in the mountains, their hunger grew and their appitetes were set on the people of Forks. As they sensed the clearing, they went down to venture for a meal, before plotting out a course of action. Their goal was clear, "Harm none unless absolutely necessary, but take the youngest. The girl named Bella. She is exceptionally talented, we will use her in a our family." Priscilla repeated Aro's words out loud so no one would forget, or lose track. "We are to leave Carlisle and his mate especially out of harm's way, do you understand?" She said to the younger two. They both nodded. She smirked slightly, "I know what you two want, and yes, if be it, you can sully her all you want."

A lustful hungry growl oozed sickly out of each other two young boys throats. They smirked with hellish evil. If "monster" was what other's compared vampires to, they were the reason for it.


	11. Night Terror

* * *

AN: In all seriousness, this chapter contains a very horrible nightmare of Bella's. It includes **horrible sexual and physical torture.** Please, keep that in mind. You have been warned. I don't want anyone reading something they can't handle. For those that can, please enjoy the gruesome nature my story has transformed into, and please know, it will continue like this. Welcome all to...**THE PLOT**!

* * *

**EPOV**: 

As we reached the house a very serious smell entered my noise, a new one. _New vampire_? I thought myself. I shook it off. I would ask Carlisle later. Bella had fallen asleep in his arms, though she didn't need it as much, every few days or so, or after mental or physical exhaustion her body would indeed rest. I took her to my room and placed her on the bed, I kissed her forehead and went to speak to Carlisle. In his study as usual, I sat down next to Carlisle. "Did you smell anything strange today in the woods, Carlisle"  
"Yes, in fact I did. It brought back an old memory of mine, but I can't quite make it out. Though in areas of study and expertise I never fail to remember a single detail, this memory, is so old, and so unused. I haven't deciphered what it is yet. Though it concerns me."

Carlisle was concentrating on the picture that hung in his study of him and the Volturi trio. He was rubbing his chin with his fingers, in a very pensive state. "Edward, something very serious is taking form. I cannot concentrate quite well on what it is, but that smell is a omen, and you had better keep a mindful watch on Bella."

The mention of Bella in this fashion sent a chill down my spine. _Will she ever be safe?_ I thought to myself. I looked at the painting with Carlisle, in the shadows of the painting, you could barely make out the face of another being, what you could consider hair making a very light aura around the dark eyes and nose that stuck out through the darkness. "Who is that, in the corner?" I pointed.

Carlisle strained his eyes, in thought, as if extracting the memory from his head. "I do not know her name... Aro spoke fondly of her. Saying she was a more use then any other guard."

I received a chill from the darkness that was around her, I went back to the room where Bella lay sleeping. "My precious angel. I will never allow danger to come to you." I kissed her forehead gently. She mumbled a little bit and barely audibly said "I can take care of myself, Edward." and was fast asleep again. I placed a more protective embrace around her and thought intently about what Carlisle had said.

**BPOV**:

Two boys stood before me, one blonde and one brunette. Laughing with the purest of evil. The looked me up and down, and then suddenly one was on either side of me. The forced my hands into chains on the wall. I screamed in terror. The Blonde one whispered in my ear "Your screams only fuel the fire inside me," and he licked my face. The Brunette was directly in front of me, he grabbed my thigh forcefully and lifted it up, holding it to his hip. "mmm, she's warm, like a human, but strong like a vampire. This is will be more appetizing then I imagined."

He forced two long cold fingers in my female opening. I screamed in horror. I sobbed uncontrollably, though no tears fell. "Please...please stop. I will do anything you want, please just let me go." The Blonde one laughed, "My my Bella...you'll have to beg better then that." He slapped me hard across the face.

Leaving three very deep gashes in my stone-like skin. They left fire red lines across my face, as if to bleed but no blood could fall. As soon as they had appeared they disappeared. The two boys looked at each other "My, you heal quicker then anything we've seen." They took pleasure in this. Laughing to themselves in hellish hilarity.

The Brunette left while the Blonde undid my chains and bound me quickly again only my face was towards the wall this time, the brunette returned quickly, and they were both laughing in pure ecstacy. "Once we are done with you tiny Bella, you will do all that Aro commands for fear of us ever again". I started screaming even more as I felt my shirt being ripped off my body, my chest was bare to them, and then excruciating pain hit my back. I could only describe it as a whip with hundreds of tiny razor blades embedded into the leather lashing endlessly across my back.

**EPOV**:

"BELLA!!! BELLA WAKE UP!!"

She was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, she hadn't stopped for nearly ten minutes. All of the Cullens were now in my room, as I tried to rouse her. Rose came up to the bed, and slapped her hard across the face, to my surprise and I growled her angrily at her "**GET. AWAY**." I screamed through clenched teeth. She looked at me apologetically "I thought it would work..."

I just growled again and glared. Bella was still out cold, screaming and writhing in pain. _God, why can't I see what she's dreaming_! i cursed at myself. _I could help her. I just wish I could see it_. Suddenly she started screaming "Stop, please, please stop! I swear, Whatever you want, just please, please stop this!!"

"BELLA! BELLA WAKE UP!!!" She opened her eyes slightly, her body was warmer then ever, almost hot.

"Edward..." she said in a more frail tone then I had ever heard. "Edward...help me..." she was begging. Indescribable pain surged through me, as I frantically thought of some way to help her from...herself. I picked her up quickly and stood her on her feet "Bella, Bella wake up"

She opened her eyes, feeling the difference in pressure to her legs. "Edward...Edward what are you doing?"

**BPOV**:  
I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, by Edward. He was making me stand up, and I nearly fell on my face as I tried to gain my balance. I suddenly felt many pairs of eyes staring at me. "Umm...Edward what happened"

"Bella, you don't remember?" Edward sounded surprised. I tried to think as hard as I could. I remembered two figures, and pain...indescribable pain. "Not really..." I lied.

"Bella this is not a time to lie. If you are, please, please don't." He was pleading with me. I didn't understand what was happening.

I thought again, "I remember pain...lots and lots of pain. And two people, vampires probably. I think one had blonde hair...and the other had brown

"What did they do to you?" Edward asked.

"To me...I don't remember." I said honestly.

"Bella, you were screaming, you were begging for your life. Bella something really bad happened."

Edward was trying to remind me, but I couldn't remember, and then suddenly it all flashed in front of me. The whip, the men, the sick ways they touched me...I couldn't tell Edward this. I just couldn't. He would go ballistic. I couldn't stand to have him image another man touching me the way they did. I started to feel sick and disgusted in myself, I felt a slight vibration coursing through me. He could tell my facial expressions.

"Bella, you remember, tell me...tell me right now." he was very rigid, very stern, almost like a father.

"I...Edward please, please don't make me remember." I begged him.

"Bella you have to. Please, for me."

"A whip, there was a whip, it...it had razors made inside of it...they...they were using it on me. They thought it was funny that I healed so quickly."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Bella, who is they?"

"I don't know...two men, one was blonde, and the other was a brunette, like I told you before." It seemed all the Cullens were studying my dream.

"How did they manage to keep you around to whip you?"

"Chains...they chained me to a stone wall."

"Is there anything else?"

I remembered the fingers he placed inside me...I couldn't tell him that, I couldn't have Edward image that. The vibrations became a bit stronger, I noticed Alice looking at me with confusion. "...No, no that's all..."

"Your lying!" he demanded.

I screamed at him "**HE RAPED ME**...okay...he raped me." I started crying again, my tear less cries. They were so pathetic at this point.

Edward's eyes became blood red, "What?" he said through clenched teeth. I could see the tension in all the others as well. Even Carlisle looked on the verge of ripping apart everything. I couldn't image what was happening inside all the heads of the Cullens, but my emotional instability was becoming unbearable. I wanted to let out all my frustration, fear and anger at what my mind had made me believe happened to me. I started screaming in the futility of my sobs, the bed began to shake. Everything in Edward's room started rumbling, things began to fall to the floor. The Cullens all looked around in fear, they didn't know what was happening, and then suddenly Alice ran to me "Bella...Bella please calm down. It's okay. It didn't really happen, and none of us are going to let it. Please stop this. Please stop it. Calm down." I looked at her, she backed away from me. "Bella your eyes!" She gasped in fear.

Suddenly everything stopped. I looked at her in remorse, "What? what's wrong?" I ran to the mirror, which had cracked right down the middle. My eyes were crimson red. My eyes were that of a monster, but as soon as I realized this, they returned to their natural topaz. I could see in the mirror all the eyes of the Cullens on me, including Edward's. They all seemed afraid, bewildered, and above all, curious.


	12. Different

As all the Cullens stared at me in fear and amazement, I myself was as stunned as ever. No one spoke for what seemed an eternity, and it might as well have been. Edward came close to me, and held my hand "Bella, what..." he didn't know how to piece the words together "what just happened? what were you feeling?"

I looked at him, I wanted him feel what I felt so badly, so I didn't have to explain. I placed my hands on his face, and concentrated very hard. Suddenly, his eyes flinched slightly. I could see what I was showing me, and I could feel that he was feeling the same thing. Edward grabbed my hands and flung them off his face "Bella! Why? Why would you torture yourself so much over a dream?"

"It...it felt so real Edward, you have no idea. I felt like...like...it was actually happening."

"But, Bella it was just a dream...just a dream. You know i would never let anything happen to you." Edward stated as a matter of fact.

I smiled slightly. Knowing he still loved me, and wanted to protect me from this made me feel better. "So, is everyone going to pretend like she didn't just make the entire room shake?" Rosalie stated quite sourly.

Everyone became tense again. No one seemed to know the answers, Rose continued, "And...to add, it seemed that Bella was able to transfer what she felt in that moment to Edward. Isn't that a form of mind control?"

Carlisle seemed concerned "That is a very serious power, and not very many vampires have ever possessed it. In fact..." he became quiet "Most, have become so powerful, they...they've been destroyed. I don't believe there is a living vampire right now with that power. It's called telekinesis."

I was dumbfounded. _I...I was that powerful_? i thought to myself. "But, what I did. That was completely out of random. I doubt I could ever duplicate it."

"With refinement Bella," Carlisle continued "you could learn to control other's minds, and manipulate their actions. You could bring entire cities down with nothing more then your mental power. Do you see the power in this, do you see the fear it can instill?"

I nodded ignorantly, I could never cause such destruction for no reason. Edward looked at me in slight amazement. "I would...I would never do such things." I reassured him and the others. Carlisle smiled kindly at me "Which is why it's all so wonderful. You are such a good person Bella. Having a power such as that, in such a kind person, could only end in good."

I smiled reluctantly, _I wish I was just normal_, i thought,_ couldn't I have something simple like everyone else_. The Cullens started filing out of Edward's room. Edward held me close to him, and kissed me passionately on the lips. "Bella, you are everything to me. I will never let anything hurt you. Do you understand?"

I smiled at him "Can I be normal around you Edward?"

"Bella, you are normal to me."

I hesitated, "I know, but, when its me and you, can we promise to not talk about all the...strange things about me recently, and I can just be Bella, and you can just be Edward" Edward gave a low vibration of approval in his throat and replied "Bella, that is the best idea I've ever heard." We laid down on the bed together, and quietly enjoyed each other's company in silence.

* * *

AN: So, the next chapter will have some great lemony goodness, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. I am all wrote out guys. I hope you enjoy what I have decided on the plot. I had this plot about Billy making the pack turn against bella the the cullens, but it fell through. I like this one better anyway. In later chapters, Bella will learn some more differences about her that are more werewolf then vampire, but werewolves don't have that many abilities. I hope guys like it, please review. I like to hear your comments. :) 


	13. Baby Talk

AN: It's lemony goodness! It is one of my favorite lemons I have ever made. It's really personal, and well, just I think it's beautiful. (is so happy!) Anyway, i hope you enjoy as much as I did!

* * *

Edward and I laid in each other's arms on the massive four post bed Edward bought when he had Alice hold me hostage. Pillow talking as if we were an old couple. "Did you ever want kids?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, and caressed my jawline "I never regretted not having children until I found you. Now, I find myself fantasizing all the time of the children we could have had."

I smiled sweetly, that was such a perfect answer I thought "What would they be like?"

"We would have a girl first, and she would look exactly like you, except she would have my green human eyes. She would be just as clumsy as you, and I would have to protect her more then you. She would end up being my favorite. Don't tell me parents don't have favorites." He teased.

I giggled, that was so beautiful. "Then, the next would be a boy. He would be a mixture of us. Have your deep brown eyes, my copper hair, and your full beautiful lips. He would have my swave, and all the girls would love him. Our first daughter, Trinity, that would be her name, would protect him, River would be his name. Like you protect Jacob." I couldn't stop smiling, this was such a perfect life we would have.

Then I finally I joined him "Our last daughter, she would look like your mother. She would be compassionate, and fragile. Her name would be Margaret. Quiet and a bit reserved. She would be my favorite." I smiled at how much I saw this life. How perfect and how wonderful it would be. Dying in each other's arms, having our own family, a bloodline to continue on. Edward had stopped breathing when I brought up his mother. He looked in my eyes, placed his gentle hand on my cheek and said "Bella, I wish I could give you that more then anything else in the world."

I blushed and took his hand into mine "Edward, you are perfect for me. A life we are not entitled is fun to think about, but you are all I need."

He started kissing me passionately, and we talked softly of Trinity, River and Margaret. The family we could never have. He placed his hands on my stomach, and I felt the butterflies rise, as I realized that would be where I grew our child. He smiled as I'm sure he thought the same thing. He placed his head lower to my abdomen, and started kissing my stomach. The cold of his lips contrasted my warm stomach. The sweet contrast on each other of our touch was so electrifying. My warmth on his cold, and his cold on my warmth. It was sensually erotic. I took off my shirt and bra. I wanted him to see me naked, and I wanted to see him naked. I took off his shirt as well.

Edward placed himself on top of me. His muscular body holding me in place, he leaned down and kissed my lips, rubbing his tongue on the slit distinguishing the top from the bottom, asking politely for entrance. I granted him access, and our tongues clashed in a wet love making in our mouths. He placed a firm, cold hand on my left breast and fiddled with my pink nipple while keeping an arousing grip on the entire breast. I arched my back against his body. My hips bucked into his, and he gave a low vibration in his throat.

I pushed him up and placed him on the bed so that I was on top. I took off his pants and boxers and I removed my bottoms as well. As we both lay naked in front of each other, I blushed. His hard erection was throbbing, waiting for gratification. I straddled him, placing his cock right at my entrance, I looked at him coyly, and I shoved him inside me all at once. He arched his back, and moaned deeply. I smiled sweetly and pushed myself up and down his rod. I grabbed the bed posts for support and Edward held my hips in as he bounced with me in rhythm. My moans were louder then ever before. My inner walls were started to clench around his cold penis, and I could tell that I was about to reach my climax. Suddenly Edward effortlessly and within seconds pulled me off and placed me on all fours, he was behind me, and he entered me, he held my hips to his and thrusted himself harder then ever inside me. I screamed in pure ecstacy. It was heaven what he had done to me. It was bliss. I was floating on a cloud of pleasure, as everything within me tightened and I screamed his name "Edward!" as I climaxed harder then ever before, and the bed vibrated violently. With his senses heightened from the vibration of the bed Edward, continued his pounding, and within seconds of each other, he climaxed inside of me. I could feel his seed cover the inside of my vagina, and my mind was brought back to babies. _If were human, this is how I would want Trinity to be conceived_, I thought.

I heard Edward's voice inside my own mind, _This is how Trinity would be conceived, in fact, let's just say she is being conceived_. I was ecstatic and I was glad that we shared thoughts mentally only when we were so intimately close. We both collapsed into the bed and we held each other in an entanglement of legs and arms. There was no telling where Edward started and Bella ended. "I love you Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Trinity's mother." I smiled at the thought, and we continued our conversation of babies and parenthood.


	14. Newborn

Alice was taking me to Port Angeles to get more clothes, since she finally noticed that my bras didn't fit well anymore. She said that I absolutely have to buy some lingerie for Edward, and that I had to buy some pretty bras that weren't just a solid color. She always goes too far, and I ended up with five different pairs of lingerie; pink, black, red, red and black and purple all of which showed too much of my private parts to actually matter if I was wearing it or not. I also, came out with seven new bras with matching underwear, which I would never wear matching. Then, I made the mistake of humoring her in a clothing store, where I came out with five new tops, a new pair of heels and a black pin striped gothic skirt. _When am I ever going to wear that?_ i thought.

As we were on our way back to the car to drive back home where I knew Edward was waiting, because for once he was waiting for me to come home and not vis versa, Alice picked up a local Port Angeles newspaper. "There has been three mysterious murders in Forks." she said surprised.

My eyes widened, "What?"

She then realized what she was saying and her jaw dropped "This has something-" she cut herself off and looked at me curiously, "we have to go home, now."

She was speeding worse then Edward, and we soon reached the Cullens. She ran into the house, leaving me of course, with all the shopping bags. I assume she let Edward know what she left for me because he was soon by my side, carrying all the bags, and leave me with one tiny bag that had the shoes. I smirked at him "I could have carried them in myself."

"Bella, you know I would never allow that." he said with a sweet smile. He kissed me lightly on the top of my forehead and said "Why is Alice in such a hurry?"

As he placed the bags in our room, because he already knew they were all mine I replied "Nothing really, just three mysterious murders in Fork." He looked at me shocked "What?"

"That's what I said." .I said a little amused.

"Bella, remember the strange smell...no you don't you were asleep. Well, to update you, there was a strange smell in the mountains a couple of days ago, the day Jacob and his dogs were about to pounce you. I smelled it, it's a unfamiliar smell, a vampire. We have to figure out what these vampires want before more people get hurt."

Suddenly I realized that Forks was an insignificant town and that I most likely knew the people that were attacked. "Edward, will you please find me a newspaper, I have to see who was hurt."

He left, didnt bother getting in a car, he could run faster, and by the time I had unpacked the lingerie he was back, thank god i unpacked those, i said to myself. Handing me the newspaper, I skimmed the headline, which was about the murders and found three names. I gasped "Angela's mother..." I didn't know the other two, but i'm sure Charlie would have. I should call him. I went down stairs and picked up the phone to call Charlie at the police station. When he answered he seemed stressed "Ch- Dad." I sounded more distressed then I wanted to.

"Bella! Thank god your okay! Why haven't you called?"

I didn't know what to say "I have been busy..." I could tell that wasn't a good enough answer for him. He started mumbling, so I continued with my own concerns "What is going on with these murders?"

"I don't know...poor Angela. Have you called her?"

I choked, why would I call Angela? We were friends, but I didn't want to talk to her right after her mother had died, "I will call her soon dad. Do you know the other two victims?"

"Little girl, no more then three years old, she looked like you Bella. The family is absolutely devastated."

My mouth dropped, "a child?" I asked

"They assume she was a victim. They found a large pool of blood outside the family's home, but they never found her body..." Charlie seemed most upset about this.

I was very shocked, "And?" there was a last victim.

"Bob Banner," Charlie trailed off apparently waiting for my reaction.

"Bob Banner?" I didn't know this person, then suddenly "Mr. Banner? My biology teacher?" _Our biology teacher,_ i thought to myself as I looked at Edward. _The class I had met you in_, i said to myself. _I know, Bella, I will never forget Mr. Banner... for more reasons then you know_, Edward answered back in my mind.

I gasped into the phone. " I know, I'm sorry Bella." Charlie thought I was still talking to him. He had no idea that I was just having a private conversation."I...I know dad." I was really shaken up by the people who suddenly lost their lives. "I... i don't know what to say..."

I was blank for a while after talking to my father. I wanted to help Angela, or talk to her but we were both too socially under developed to ever know what to say to each other in these times. I decided to send my regards to her mentally. She would assume she was crazy, but maybe she would at least know that I was sorry. My new powers of telekinesis, were hard to manage. I never knew when to turn it off or on or even when I was actually doing it. As I sat on the bed, thinking of the little girl who has lost her life. _She looked like me_, I kept thinking to myself. Where was her body?

I suddenly felt a very maternal urge to find the little girl's body. I didn't want to tell Edward, he would tell me not to and I wanted nothing more then to. I went to the scene of the crime, Forks was so small, you could tell when something was out of place, and Yellow Crime Scene Tape was definitely out of the ordinary. I found the blood of the little girl. It was right in front of her parents house. I could smell it, this had happened less then 48 hours ago. Suddenly, the trace of the scent was still close by, she was still human, and I could find her. I knew I was right, whoever had made her bleed, had also transformed her. I came closer to the smell. I found the little girl in the woods, a very familiar part of the woods for me. It was the exact spot Edward told me he was leaving me. A sharp pain entered my body as I remembered that moment, I pushed it away, as I scooped up the little girl in my arms. She was crying so hard I wanted to heal her, I wanted to make all her pain stop. "Hush now...it'll be okay. I have you now."

She had suddenly fallen into a trance-like state "Mommy..." she said softly. My heart melted as I carried this precious child to the Cullens. She couldn't be more then three years old at the most, she definitely had a very striking resembles to me, her lips were pouty and full, her hair was long and dark brown. As I reached the front door, she opened her eyes slightly, and looked at me. She smiled at me, and I gasped, her eyes...they were green. The brightest green I had ever seen.


	15. Claims

* * *

AN: Sorry it took long for me to get chapters up again I have been working my silly butt off. I have two now though. I hope you enjoy. When I started writing this isn't what expected, but after a while, I have fallen in love with this new twist in the plot. It fits very nicely into my plot anyway, so I do not see anything wrong with it. I hope you guys enjoy it just as much. Let me know! R&R Please. I don't have nearly the amounts of reviews I'd like. Pweese! Thanks!

* * *

Edward was scowling at me "Bella, we cannot keep this here." 

"Stop calling her that!" I hissed.

He stepped back a few steps, hearing me hiss made me jump. "If only you would come up to her. She's turning cold, but if she would open her eyes one more time..."

"Come on, sweetie. Open your eyes for...for me." I didn't want to call myself her mommy, but I felt it inside me. Nothing happened, she was wincing, and pain surged through my body as I felt what she did. Side effects of my untrained telekinesis, sometimes when I was so in tuned to others I would feel, hear or see what they see. I tried to reach her mentally, _Sweetie, open your eyes and look at me for a second._ My sweet voice inside her mind calmed her very scrunched tiny face. She whispered once again "Mommy..." and opened her eyes to look into my face. She smiled a tiny little smile and I cradled her face in my hand. Edward's eyes went wide when he saw her eyes "But...Bella..." he looked at me.

"See! She doesn't have anyone else anymore."

"She's just a child, Bella, it would be wrong to keep her in this state for eternity."

I looked at him, and I knew he was right, but I couldn't let anyone touch this child. I would rather die then watch anyone harm her. "Edward, we can't do anything about what has happened to her. Of course, I would still want her to be human, but we should make the best of what we can with what has been done to her."

Edward's brows were furrowed "Why did you go looking for her Bella?"

"I had to, my will commanded it." _Okay, so that was a little more dramatic then needed, but it was mostly right_, i said to myself.

"I dont know much about child vampires, Bella. I think we should talk to Carlisle." My eyes widened, Carlisle wouldn't like this at all, but I knew Edward was right.

After a few moment, Carlisle was in the room, scrutinizing the situation "Where did you find her, Bella?"

My heart gave a flinch when I remembered where I found her, I shot a look to Edward, and a look of pure torture spread over his face, "Bella...please..." he said barely audible. I didn't mean to project my feelings, but my telekinesis was still being worked out. I flung my arms around him, in a sympathetic embrace "I'm sorry."

He smiled, still feeling the remains of the pain I had not meant to cause him.

"I found her in the woods..." I stated simply without going into detail.

"You found her like this?"

"Yes."

"Bella, it is not vampire nature to leave a child in this state. It is strictly forbidden that a child be turned into a vampire. Only those who are purely vicious would do such a horrible act."

I didn't understand him, but if he was suggesting we terminate her existence, well, I was ready to fight even Carlisle. "What will happen?"

"It's hard to say. I did not know this child as a human, I was there when her mother gave birth to her, and I was around for a few of her childhood accidents, but as a child, I have no idea what this child will be like as a vampire."

I didn't know what to say, I collapsed onto the bed with this precious infant "She called me Mommy..." I finally admitted.

Carlisle looked at me in shock "Already?"

I was confused, he explained himself "When a child becomes a vampire, she claims a surrogate parent, or parents." _I was her...mother_? I thought to myself.

"Has she claimed Edward too?"

"She hasn't seen Edward."

Carlisle placed his hand at his chin "I do not know what to say in this situation, Bella. I cannot tell you what to do. But it would be a terrible thing to make this child live for eternity as a child." He was walking out the door, and turned around and said "Let me know if she claims Edward, will you."

I nodded in compliance. I had no idea what it meant if she claimed Edward as well, but I would definitely let him know. I kept talking to her in my mind all through out the day. _Sweet one, Mommy is her,_ I wasn't afraid to call myself her Mommy anymore. _Do you want a daddy?_ i asked her inside each other's mind. Edward by my side, rubbing my back, as I cradled the tiny child. She nodded her head, opened her eyes slight, she looked at me with her brilliant green eyes. They seemed to always get more and more vibrant as time passed. She outstretched her hands, and placed her small fingers on Edward's arm, touching his cold skin. Edward froze, he did not know how to respond. She smiled and looked at me and stated, "Daddy" as if it was not a question in her mind at all.

Edward got off the bed, and paced back and forth in the room. _What are you doing_? I asked him in his mind. While I asked I dug around his mind myself, hearing his thoughts _Don't become attached, don't become attached Edward, but she looks just like us. Just like...no! Don't say it Edward. She looks just like Trinity!_

"Edward!" I gasped in pure bliss.

He looked at me in confusion, "Did I say something?"

"I agree, whole heartedly." My heart swelled in joy.

"With what?"

"Oh, don't be stupid! I rummaged through your mind..."

"You did what?" he said very offended.

"Don't be so offended Edward, you do it all the time to everyone else, well, except me of course." I smiled at that.

"I didn't give you the right to force yourself into my mind, Bella."

"Neither did anyone else you do it to." I said defensively.

"That is different, I cannot help that. You willingly ran yourself into my mind."I

felt slightly taken aback by this accusation. I was feeling the anger well inside me, but my precious daughter was in need of care, and I would not let my anger slip "Let it go, Edward. It isn't important."

He was still slightly seething when he said "I cannot deny that she resembles you, Bella."

"Go on..."

"And that she has the same eyes I did as a human."

"Yes...and..."

"And she is a spitting image of the daughter I described, if we could have a daughter."

"Thank you! Admitting it feels so much better doesn't it."

He didn't smile, but I knew it did. "Bella, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to wait until her transformation is over, and see what there is left. We are going to see what our daughter is like. Get to know her, and hopefully raise her the right way." He seemed very reluctant to this plan, but he placed himself on our bed again, and this time, he wiped away a cold sweat from our daughter's brow. Her face smoothed, though she did not open her eyes this time, she said "Daddy...love you"


	16. Encounter

"She claimed Edward too? Without question?"

"All I did was tell her if she wanted a daddy? And she picked Edward like she already knew."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment and then said "Bella, most child vampires only claim one parent, and it's usually either the person who turned them. Something called "conceiving" happens when a child claims both parents, and only if they claim vampire counterparts, such as you and Edward, or me and Esme."

"Conceiving?" I thought of the day Edward and I talked about children and said we had figuratively conceived a daughter.

"It means that as a vampire, this child will only ever see you and Edward as her gaurdian, ever again. She will have no memory of her previous life. She won't even remember that she was transformed, she will not know of vampires or what it is to feed. All she will remember is that she is your daughter, and the name you choose for her. You will have to teach her to feed, she will need to hunt. This is a huge responsibility..." and suddenly Carlisle's words were flushed out but the suddenly feeling that I was having my own child. I was consumed with love, but also I was scared. Could Edward and I handle this? It was too late to turn back now, we had to do what was right and take care of this child.

I stood by my daughter's side for what seemed like eternity. Edward came and went, getting things for me,and helping out where he could. I could tell he didn't know what to feel yet, but I could also tell that he was coming around.Most of the Cullen's including Carlisle had all but ignored Edward and I in past couple of days. Our daughter's transformation was a slow, less painful one, but all the more painful for me. As her fragile tiny body winced in pain, so did mine, three fold. Alice came in one unexpected moment, when I knew that my dear child was about to be complete with this pain, and live an eternal life as a child. "Bella, may I speak with you?"

"mmhmm." I had somewhat grown bitter towards the Cullens reaction towards this situation. "Bella, I just wanted you to know that even though none of the us have come by, it doesn't mean we don't care. We, Rose and Jasper especially are very reluctant to accept a child into our coven, considering the taboo against allowing children to remain vampires. If the Volturi knew-" I cut her off. "If the Volturi knew, I would protect my daughter with my life." I hiss towards the mention of my daughter's well-being and not at Alice. She hung her head "That is what has us all upset, Bella. Your heart has grown so fond of her so quickly, and with time it would only grow more stronger. You might lose sight of what is right, and what is easy."

"What is right and what is easy are the same thing Alice. She is what she is by no fault of mine, and if I ever find who made her this way, I will kill them. But that doesn't mean condemning her because of something she had no control over." Alice smiled reluctantly at me, "I understand what you mean, Bella. I just wish you would see what this all meant to us, and not just her."

Those last words struck deep within me, I became angry at Alice for stooping so low as to bring everyone else's needs into this. As if everyone else couldn't take care of themselves. She left the room quickly, and quite unexpectedly the box containing the heels Alice bought for me hit the door and crashed to the floor. _I really need to control my mind better_, i thought to myself.

**EPOV:**

"I tried talking to her, Edward. It seems she doesn't understand."

"Of course she doesn't Alice, she has been transformed herself, not more then a week ago. She barely knows anything of our ways. How could you expect her to understand what you were trying to say through all the riddles you were throwing at her." I told her quite matter of fact. "Alice, we have to tell her what this could mean. We have to be very blunt, and very precise to get the point across."

Alice nodded, and the both of us walked back up to Bella's room. She was sitting on the bed, talking with the girl, who was now sitting up and smiling brightly. The girl turned towards me, and I stiffened.

She smiled sweetly, and as I came closer I realized her eyes were still a brilliant green, as my own were at some point in time. I dismissed the thought from my mind. I came here to talk to Bella, not fantasize about what could be. "Bella, may we talk in private?"

Bella gave me a very foul look, and I could only take it as a no, "I cannot leave Trinity."

My breathing stopped "Is that her name?"

"When Trinity woke up, the first thing she asked me was what her name was and I told her."

I couldn't move, _why would she do that_? i thought. "Well, Alice can watch...her" I couldn't say the name "while we talk."

"I would rather not Edward, sorry." My mouth curled as she refused my demand yet again. I decided that if she wasn't going to leave the room, then it was perfectly appropiate to talk to her with the cihld present. "Bella, you have put all of the family, including...the girl"

"Her name is Trinity, Edward!" Bella said through clenched teeth. "Including, her into jeopardy. Keeping a child as a vampire, instead of...ending it, is considered the most atrocious thing to do-"

"It doesn't matter to me Edward, she is what she is, through no fault of anyone, and your saying th best thing to do is to kill her?"

"End her suffering..." I corrected

"She isn't suffering." Bella pointed to the girl, she was on the bed, playing with her finger, making it talk. I could not look directly at her, "Edward, at least try and pretend like she's something human." Bella insisted. "You have no idea, Bella. At least try to understand my circumstance, my entire family, including you are

in jeopardy because of one little girl""MY LITTLE GIRL!" Bella screamed.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe Edward was siding with his family, I picked up little Trinity, and walked out the door without looking back at them. "I'm sorry Edward, but if you feel your family is in danger, then I shall take Trinity and we shall go. I would never want to willingly put your family into danger, not after all they have always done for me." I said as I walked out the front door."Bella, please..." I could hear the pain in his voice, it was devestating, but I could not image letting anything happen to little Trinity. I placed Trinty on the ground outside, and we began walking into the woods. I was certain that I could walk to my father's house, but after walking at an unnatural pace with Trinity for about an hour, I realized that I couldn't find my way out of a cardboard box. Then, a scent reached my nose, a strange unfamiliar scent, approaching fast, the scent of vampires. I clutched Trinity to my chest and whispered in her ear "I want you to run as fast as you can, back to the house, Trinity, go to daddy. Tell him mommy is in trouble. Tell him to watch you with his life, or mommy will never see the light again. Do you understand?" her little lips were closed tight in comprehension, just like her father, and then she was gone, running faster then Edward or I could have ever. It must have been her tiny stature. Not moments after I saw her disappear, three vampires appeared behind me, two of which I had already had a previous, encounter with.


	17. Lost and Found

AN: I hope you guys like this. It took me a few times to write this. I thought it was awesome that someone said I had grammar mistakes. I try very hard to edit my stories but I write them so fast, and then just publish them, that i'm not perfect. So, i'm sorry. But i still like that you guys pay that much attention. And again, i'm glad you guys understand that my story is in NO WAY canon. Not at all. So, thank you to those who like this story and please continue reviewing. I will try and make a better attempt at finding grammar errors. I don't know how much I like this chapter...i guess i'll let you guys decide. I might get rid of it later if i find something better. Consider this a beta chapter.

* * *

As soon as Bella stepped out the door, Alice had a vision. I was close by her, waiting for her to tell me what was going on. She looked at me in horror "Edward, we have to find her, now!" 

I ran out the door, running right into the little girl. "Where is Bella?" I asked her frantically.

She didn't say anything, she took my hand and lead me to where Bella was. She pointed to an opening in the field and said "Mommy!"

I ran towards the field, but found nothing. Bella was gone, I growled wildly and screamed Bella's name. Alice looked at me and said "The Mountains. We have to go to the mountains. I will get everyone else. You and Trinity go ahead."

I looked at the child in wonder, Alice spoke her name. Does that mean that the idea of this child being around us is growing on Alice as well? Does this mean I can stop pretending a little more. I picked the small child up, and placed her at my side. She fit comfortably in my arms. She smiled at me with her big green eyes, and my love for her secretly swelled even more."Find mommy?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered, and we very quickly headed towards the mountains. I searched in vain for the smell that I encountered when Bella and I had our argument in he woods, but could not find anything. I stopped somewhere near the base of the mountain to regain my train of thought and put Trinity down. I was trying to figure out if I could catch a hint of anything before continuing on, just in case I was going in the wrong direction. Trinity grabbed my sleeve and yelled "Mommy Mommy!!" She was pointing at a nook in the mountain, which could very well be a cave. Though it was in high dense forest. I looked at the child reluctantly, did she know where Bella was?

"Okay, Trinity, but we cannot go any farther until the others have caught up." I wanted to stall some time before I chased a three-year-old's hunch. I picked Trinity back up, and since no one was looking, gave her a fatherly peck on the forehead. She smiled widely at me, and nestled herself into me even more so.

"Don't be so stupid, Edward," I heard Alice's voice from behind me. It caught me off guard, I thought she was talking about the child "I'm not attached!" i said defensively.She looked at me in confusion, "I was going to say...you could have kept going, I knew exactly where you were the whole time, and Emmett has a better nose then a Bassett Hound." Worry was smeared across my demeanor, and in the occasion of laughter, a small smile was forced out instead. Rosalie was staring at me in with a smug attitude "Why are you holding her like that?" she stated."The child is going to show us the way."

Rose scoffed "Yea, like she knows."

As if Trinity understood the lack of confidence she pointed once more towards the nook in the mountain, "Mommy!" she said more forcibly, as if convincing everyone.

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly. No one had ever been around a child vampire, except Carlisle. He was the least phased by all of this, but he too was reluctant as well. "I'm following her lead," I finally chimed in. "I think she knows things none of us do. The wisdom is in her eyes..."

"Your giving her too much credit, Edward" Emmett said as serious as he possibly could "I mean, look at the pip-squeek." He said in playful way.

Trinity laughed at the funny word Emmett said and tried to repeat it."Pi-Squee" she said in a childish giggle, and Emmett howled in laughter. Rose glared at him and mumbled under her breath _don't acknowledge it_. Her words sent anger through me, but it subsided when I felt Trinity twirling my hair, she smelled like Bella...but I could have been imagining that.We all headed rather quickly to the nook in the side of the mountain, and I faintly heard the sound of screaming. My mind raced with what could be happening in the cave.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in a dimly lit, damp room, or was I still outside. A light flickered on, and the blonde boy came up to me. He sniffed my hair and smiled "You are more beautiful then I imagined." he said maliciously, licking the side of my face.

I smacked him hard across the face, his back lash was so forceful, it knocked me into the wall, which brought the other boy, the brunette. "The lady is awake, I see." he said gracefully. He picked me up and held me in his arms, gently pushing my face to meet his. "Don't worry Bella, Your immortal now. Anything we do, won't kill you, it will quite literally make you stronger."

A bright, beautifully evil smile spread across his face. He left the room, and the blonde one introduced himself "I should tell you my name, because I want you begging for it later. I am Xavier, i'm more merciful then my brother, but you'd never be able to tell." He said with a loud laugh that filled my eardrums with disgust.

The Brunette came in again, holding something, but I couldn't make it out in the dim light. He smiled at me beautifully and held my waist close to his. He kissed my lips and I froze, my lips went dead. His look was rigid with anger and he smacked me clear across the face, leaving bright red lines across them. Though they healed as fast as they were made. The Brunette's smile came back to his face "My name is Eugene. I was told you heeled quickly, but I didn't know I would have this much fun." He pulled me close to him, holding my hips to his pelvis. He kissed me again, and my lips were as numb as before. I could finally make out what it was in his hand. _The whip_, i thought to myself. He smiled some more "Precious Bella, do you want me to hurt you?"

I didn't respond.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

Again my vocal cords lay dormant.

He attempted to crack the whip against my face, but I stopped it in mid air. I was just as surprised as he was, but as soon as I realized that it was me who had caused the stillness of the whip, it stopped and the whip flew into my face at full force. I fell to the ground. Eugene stared at me "Did you do that, sweet Bella?" he asked.

I did not respond. I did not dare use my power again. He cracked his whip against my fallen body and I screamed.

**EPOV**

I stepped into the cave, it was dimly lit. I could smell my dearest Bella, and the smell of another, malicious scent. All the Cullen's minus Esme came with me. I asked Esme to stay behind with Trinity, which she happily obliged. As I came closer to the smell of my love, I heard the sound of a whip cracking and I realized, Bella was at the receiving end of it.

**BPOV**

I smelled my Edward, and it was safe to use my power, once more. The whip ceased to crack against my skin, and fell out of Eugene's hand. He hissed at me "Stupid girl!" He lashed out towards me. I couldn't grab him in time, and I was pinned against the wall. His hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe, but I did not feel the sensation of choking, I just couldn't talk.

**EPOV**

I ran towards the man who had Bella in his grasp. I tore him off of her, and he back away stunned "How did you-" I cut him off with a sever punch in the face. The blonde one, named Xavier was after me next, but stopped before he reached me. Looking dumbfounded, I realized that the brunette was just as dumbfounded. They were almost zombie like. "You will let him kill you." I heard Bella whisper in a trancelike state. They both stood in front of me waiting for me to kill them patiently. As I was about to rip them both to shreads a third vampire came into view, cackled loudly, and sweeped up both boys and flew out of the cave. Her scent and the scent of the two other vampires, was gone just as suddenly as they were.


	18. Apologies

_**AN**: This is chapter 18. 18 is my lucky number and this is actually one of my favorite chapters (and the longest so far) because I tried to incorporate everyone's personalities into this. This chapter is very mushy gushy, and I believe the next Chapter will be a lemon, just because of the emotions running through this one,, but mostly with Bella and the other Cullens in a family way, Don't worry. I really like it, it's a bit of fluff though, really having nothing to do with the plot, just more of a happy write before I get into the plot. I just felt like Bella should know where she stands in the eyes of the Cullens and that Edward isn't the only one worrying about her all the time. :) Enjoy the fluff, and know that the a lemon is on it's way, and more of the plot. Thanks._

_PS: Thanks even more for the reviews, I love hearing your opinions!!! If anyone has suggestions I'd like to hear those too, i love anything you have to say.  
_

* * *

Bella passed out as soon as the vampires were no longer in reach. I quickly grabbed her and dragged her out of the cave. The others were outside waiting. I could tell they had all been very worried when they saw a female vampire drag out two other vampires. Carlisle looked at me and simply stated "Priscilla." 

I hated it when Carlisle said something I thought I should know more about "Is that who the vampire was?" I said walking more towards Trinity then Carlisle but not trying to make it seem like it.

"Yes, and the woman in my picture I was trying to remember. She is the _death angel_, or at least that is what Aro calls her. She is one of the oldest living vampires, and has seen too much carnage. She is one of the most powerful vampires in existence, next to Aro but Aro is only powerful because of his guard."

I felt myself tremble slightly in disgust at this woman. _Why is the Aro's _death angel_ looking for Bella?_ I did no understand what was going on. "Mommy!" Trinity cried out and clung to Bella's beaten body. "No, Trinity!" I said authoritatively "Mommy isn't well. She needs her rest."

Little Trinity pouted, "Mommy okay?"

"She will be soon."A smile graced her precious little face again, and my heart swelled at the sight of this tiny, Bella. _Maybe it really wasn't such a bad thing that she was around._

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in my bed at the Cullens, I felt different sets of hands on me, the big strong ones of my angel, Edward and tiny, soft ones of my daughter, Trinity. It was heaven for me, or as close to heaven as I'd ever get. The sun had barely risen, causing a beautiful amber glow in the room, reminding me of a majestic palace, and for a moment, I felt myself drift away into a wonderful fantasy. My heart, though still and lifeless, was filled with so much joy. I began to sob, my tear-less emotional outbursts. Trinity and Edward both looked at me "Mommy?" Trinity questioned.

"It's okay honey, Mommy is just really really happy to be home." my tiny daughter smiled and replied "me too."

Edward looked at me with his soft topaz eyes and kissed me gently on the forehead.

Quite unannounced Alice came in the room, to join the tiny party on the bed, and following her was Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle bringing up the rear. I was very worried, usually when they were all together something bad was about to be announced, like when they all told me they had to fight the army of newborns.

Alice began, "Bella, I feel that we all have misjudged your decision on the new addition to _our_ family," she put extra emphasis on our, "Trinity, is a blessing none of us could have asked or even hoped for. Though we all believe that her transformation is one of the most terrible things in existence, the thought of ever taking her out of existence is beyond barbaric to any of us. We'd each like to take some time right now, and let you know just how much we truly care about you and Trinity, so that you will never think twice about why we sometimes do what we do." Alice ended her speech.

had sat up on the bed by now, placed Trinity on my lap, and cradled her, feeling over joyed that my family had finally accepted the most precious thing in my life."Bella, I was more then overjoyed when Edward met you, and when I saw inside him that he was in love with you, and when I say in love with you, i meant he was completely tied to you. Bella, you may never quite understand the full effect of your love has had on Edward, and it is not my job to let you know, but I am so happy he has finally found you. I knew soon enough that you would be a vampire, though I don't think anyone of us would have thought such a powerful one, but it was a blessing. I know I was crazy at first, wanting you to have every human experience possible, but I missed that in life, and I didn't want you to miss anything in your human life," the sensation of false tears began to well my eyes. I wished I could cry. "You became a little sister to me faster then anyone in the family. I began to love you more then you'll ever know." Alice seemed to be on the verge of false tears herself, as her words were choked quite a bit, "When I saw you holding the dying child, I knew you would fall in love with her too, and I knew you would give your life for her, if need be. I also saw other things Bella, I saw you having to fight for her many times, and it pained...no killed me to see you having to go through so much just for a little girl. I was upset that you would choose this for yourself, and after telling Edward, he was too. It was my own fault that i caused this prejudice between our the family. We all love you Bella, and we didn't want you to have more problems then you already do..." Alice trailed off.

Emmett continued, "Bella, there is a price right now, for your pretty little head, and I do believe it just got higher. You did not need more danger then you already had on you, and with Trinity there will always be danger, and we wanted to warn you, but by the time things came down to it, you had already made up your mind. Bella, you are such a good person, as a human, and even more so as a vampire. You don't even hunt correctly," he chuckled slightly at the hunting catastrophe I had made "You have never once craved human blood, though you need it. You give Carlisle a run for his money." he laughed again, and Carlisle gave an admiring smile, then Rose spoke up "I know that I didn't like you for a while, so there is no need to talk about that, but it wasn't because of you Bella, it was my jealousy. I know that Edward and I would never have anything but kinship love for each other, but I never thought he'd meet someone that I could consider a rival in looks," i gawked, _I could never be a rival in looks with her_, i thought to myself "I wasn't ready to accept that you were more beautiful then I am, but now you've become such the annoying sister, that I love you more then anything, and I never want to see you hurt, ever. My apprehension to Trinity wasn't only because of what Alice saw, it had more to do with my jealousy." She cut off, I could tell this was hard for her to talk about, admitting faults was never a strength in Rosalie, "Remember, when I told you how my human life was. How all I wanted was a beautiful child with the right man, and I never had that, and now as a vampire I never will, but you, you were blessed with this tiny child that not only accepts you both as her parents but looks so amazingly like each of you. It hurt me to see that you got what I always wanted, but again I have come to see the better side, and now I love Trinity as if she were my own...".

Esme walked close to the bed, and sat down beside Edward, Trinity and me, "Bella, you are as good as a daughter to me. I would give my life for you as willingly as Edward or anyone of my children, if it came down to it," Esme's death over me, caused a sharp pain in my chest. That was something I never wanted to to happen. "Trinity is such an adorable little girl, and seeing you with her only reminds me of the love I have for each of my children," she said this as she looked around at all the Cullens, "I was never as upset as the others were. I understood what the maternal nature in you was saying, I was more upset that this tiny creature had to become what she is, at such a young age." Esme hugged me tightly, she smiled at me and said "You are such a precious person, Bella. I know your heart is pure when you decided to give this child a new hope."

Carlisle came beside his love, Esme and held my face in his gentle hands "Bella, terrible pain carved its way inside me as I watched you transform. As though, I was transforming all over again. It was horrible, having to wait and watch you in such terrible pain, wishing I could do more. You are such a wonderful addition to this family, and so is Trinity. It was fate that brought her to you, Bella. I can only believe that because of how quickly she claimed you both, and because of the uncanny resemblance she shares to the both of you. From my long existence in the world, I have seen what vampires do to unwanted child vampires, and it is monstrous. I did not want you to have to choose between her vampire life, or her extermination. I know you love her, and that she has truly become your daughter." Carlisle stopped to regain his composure, the emotions running out of him was truly amazing, "Bella, I want you to know, that you have truly become my daughter, just like Edward had truly become my son. You are the most important thing to me, Bella and I never want to see you hurt." I was touched more then ever by what Carlisle said. I always saw him as a father, but never knew if it was reciprocated. I hugged him around the neck, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He pushed my hair behind my ears and cupped my face. It was such a wonderful feeling, Esme and Carlisle both joined the group at the foot of my bed.

I thought everyone was done, and then Jasper came out from behind Alice. The most reluctant of all to show his emotions, "I saw how torn up Edward had become when he watched your transformation, Bella. Do you know what he did while you spent almost four long days in agony?" I had never heard Edward's side of my transformation, I shook my head. "He went crazy Bella. All he wanted was to help you, so that you didn't feel pain anymore, and he couldn't. He couldn't even touch you Bella, because you would writhe in pain at his touch. He sat in this room the entire time, save for two moments, and watched you. He watched you from that corner," and Jasper pointed to the corner directly to the left of the bed. It was dark, and small, a wall on one side and a shelf on the other, he literally made himself feel trapped in this room. Jasper continued "I watch as my brother tortured himself because he loved you so much, and it reminded me of what I did to myself when I attempted to hurt you Bella, though not as extreme. You have no idea the shame and guilt I felt when I could not control myself around you. When I had to distance myself from you because of my lack of control. It hurts to know that even though I feel just as strongly about you as Alice or Emmett, I cannot bring myself to to show you because I still don't trust myself around you. I will always be there for you, I saw plenty of child vampires in the south, but they were all used for horrible things, and I ended up having to terminate most of them which was my apprehension at first. I have never been close to a child long enough to even hear it talk. I know, Bella, that you love her more then anything, that she is your daughter now, and I will fully and whole-heartedly be behind you in any danger that comes from this. I have no problem protecting my sister, or my niece, which is what Trinity is to all of us, except Carlisle and Esme."

Emmett laughed so hard, and for a long time. No one knew why he was laughing, and when he caught his breath he finally spit out what he was thinking "Yea, Carlisle is a grandpa now! 'Bout time too, how old are you now?" We all laughed, and even Rose gave a cheery chuckle, her smile was more then beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I was more then stunned by this unannounced speech of love this family had for me. I always had my doubts as to whether they really loved _me_ or if they just cared about me because of Edward, but now all those thoughts were hushed. I would never again question how much I was loved, just me, Bella Swan, by the Cullens.


	19. Soul Mate

AN: I hope that you like it. I have the next chapter already done as well. :) You can thank me by reviewing.

* * *

As the Cullens left the room I could tell that Alice and Edward were having a conversation together because she was lingering too long, and they were both purposefully not looking at each other. I felt like meddling but I remember the last time I went into Edward's head without permission, and to be fair, I really shouldn't have. Edward can't help what he hears in other's heads, but it's something I can control.

I pretty much knew what they had talked about though because then Alice came to the bed and picked up Trinity, "Come on Trinity, you and Alice are gonna go shopping."

Trinity smiled widely "Toys?" she asked excitedly, and Alice's face filled with joy "Yes, lots and lots of toys."

_Oh no_, I thought to myself, _my child is going to be spoiled rotten._ When the door closed, I cuddled up to Edward and we started talking "Why did you family do that?" I asked.

He shrugged "They all felt bad that you had ended up in so much danger over a miscommunication on our parts."

I looked at him "That was my fault, not theirs, I put Trinity in danger, I shouldn't have left like that, it completely juvenile."

Edward smiled at me and pulled me close to him, I whispered to him "Do you really love Trinity?"

"Bella, I loved Trinity the day I saw her face and she looked so much like you and then when she opened her eyes and her beautiful green irises were staring at me, it was almost impossible to pretend like I didn't care about her."

"Why did you pretend?"

"Because I was scared that Trinity and you would be in even more danger." Edward admitted. I smiled, but felt a pang of guilt, _how much danger would I put the Cullens in?_

"Do you know why those vampires are after me?" I asked him, hoping for some answers. He shook his head "I really don't know Bella, I wish I knew what vampires would want with another vampire, they didn't seem to know of your ability until you did something, I couldn't image what they wanted with you before then."

"I'm sorry I put you and your family in so much danger, even now. I'm nothing but danger, Edward."

"Your family," Edward corrected as he gently put my face in his hands, and kissed me passionately on the mouth "Bella, you are everything I ever wanted. Do you really think a little danger is going to keep me away from you. If anything Bella, the danger is what keeps me with you still. What's life without a little bit of excitement."

He was trying to be funny but I couldn't grasp how me causing Edward or the Cullens danger would be exciting. I didn't say anything. Edward started caressing my belly gently and I could feel my body start to get aroused. Since I was still warm, I still produced the erotic smell of arousal, and pretty soon Edward started breathing a bit harder then normal, especially for someone who didn't have to breath at all.

I smiled at him "Edward, why are you breathing so heavily?" I already knew the answer, and I knew that he was aware of my rhetorical question. He grabbed me playfully and pulled me on top of him. He groaned loudly and I blushed and took off his shirt, kissing his chest and stomach while I made my way down to his pants. I took his pants off rather quickly and left his boxers on. I could tell they were very tight. I smiled at him and took his boxers off slowly. I licked the tip of his perfect, granite hard penis. He moaned softly and played with my hair. It felt perfect, having his fingers play delecately with my hair. I let his massive penis slip in and out of my mouth, hearing his moans of pleasure and I went faster and applied more pressure. I could never allow myself to believe such a god would let me touch him, let me please him in such a way. I let my tongue roll around his massive cold hardness, the low vibrations growing more rapid and deep in his throat.

He pulled me up to his face and kissed my lips passionately. Still on top of him he whispered "I want to be inside you Bella." I smiled and kissed his forehead. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and positioned his penis right at the entrance of my opening. I pushed myself on him hard and he groaned, the vibrations in his voice sent shivers down my spine. He held my hips as I hopped up and down on him. Edward kept the rhythm well himself, and we were rocking in unison. Soon, I could feel the pressure building up, and he realized I was getting close, he placed his fingers at my clit and started rubbing me softly, i screamed in pleasure and my entire body shook. I reached my climax and before I it ended, I heard the low vibration in Edward's throat and felt the sweet juice enter my body from Edward's penis._ That was so amazing_, I said inside my head.

_I thought of it at the last minute and didn't know if it would do anything_.

_It was the best thing I've ever felt_. I was much happier then normal, I felt like I was being cradled in the arms of an angel. We both talked for a bit, my back against his chest. Edward brushed the hair from my face, back to my ear and whispered "You are my soul-mate Bella."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek "You admit you have a soul then."

He looked at me and smiled "I don't know about that."


	20. More Time

Meanwhile, "What did she do to you?" Priscilla hissed.

"The girl was inside my head, she had control of my actions and even my own thoughts. She made me think I actually wanted her mate to kill me. I couldn't move unless she said so." Xavier said, still very shaken up by the experience.

Priscilla seemed very deep in thought "So, she's telekinetic, but it seems like she doesn't know what she's doing. If she was so powerful she could have brought down that entire cave, and killed you all, save for her. If she does have such power, she doesn't know how to use them, and she doesn't know what her strengths are. Which is where we come in. We have to think of a strategy to get away from her mate, or we have to think of something that will make her powerless, or make her realize she cannot use them. We will need more time to plan this out, since this is going to be harder then we thought, in the meantime we can feed on anyone in Forks or the neighboring cities.Though I think they know about us in Forks," she glared at Eugene, "how stupid were you Eugene, giving that child your venom, and not killing her!" Priscilla slapped him hard across the face, sending him across the room.

Eugene got up quickly and said nothing "She was pretty, and I liked how she felt in my arms as I sucked her blood and fed her my venom." he gave a smile remembering the way the young child's skin was so smooth and warm to his touch, and how easy it was to have her follow him so he could kill her.

Priscilla was disgusted "Where did Aro find you two? You are the most vile vampires I've ever met." She gave a hideously malicious smile "It's Perfect!"

Eugene and Xavier laughed, "I can't wait to feel that girl from the inside," Eugene said, thinking of Bella, in a beautifully serene voice, "I can't wait to make her beg for death and scream my name."

Xavier chuckled, "Your are the worst of us all brother."

Priscilla looked very fascinated, "We should take away her lover. Capture him, possibly kill him. He means nothing to us. If we kill her mate, she will have no reason to live. If we kill her mate, she will let us take her as well."

Eugene and Xavier both seemed very rigid "The bastard that tried to kill us? He will be no more then history once we have finished with him." The hatred and anger flew through their body, and echoed through their clenched teeth.

* * *

AN: So here is a question for my audience, should I kill Edward? I know most of you will say no, as does my heart, but there is such a tiny part of me that could see this plot get even better as Edward dies to save Bella, but I could never cause my readers, or poor Bella such grief. 


	21. Gone

_**AN**: And so starts the moments of Bella's life without Edward once again. This chapter upsets me, because I'm going to have to make Bella sort of go crazy for a while, but this is how she gains control of her powers, and becomes indestructible. I will have a few chapters with Edward's POV just so you guys know what is going on with him. But, from now on, things are a little bit on the unpleasant side. Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions to Trinity's strength/power that would be great, i'm coming up blank thinking about it, but I want it to somehow compliment Bella's abilities. So, thanks in advance for anything you suggest!  
_

* * *

Several months had passed, Carlisle had to build an addition on to the house for Trinity's playroom. Alice had become possessed with spending and though their fortune seemed endless, even Carlisle was worried what would happen if she did not stop. In Trinity's play room was a castle bunk bed, where she could choose the top or bottom buck, the top always being her choice since she could go down the slide afterwards. Trinity was a child, so like Bella she needed her rest every few days or so, because children released more energy then normal, and even though she would not become much older then she was, she would age a bit, but her brain would mature mostly, just much slower then mortals, she would live centuries as a child before her mind became that of an adolescent. She had every game known to the stores. She had a walk in closet, where she owned much clothes and shoes, and she had tons of costumes for Halloween. The best part was, Trinity never complained. She never whined or pouted when she didn't get her way, in fact, she almost never "didn't get her way" because she was comfortable with anything. She was a very grateful child, and always respected everyone. She loved Carlisle among the other Cullens the most. Always clinging to him when he's around, and Carlisle loved the attention. He acted just like a grandfather should, spoiling her with kisses and always letting her get away with everything. Everyone had their unique moments with Trinity, and she was as much a part of the family as anyone else. 

"We are going hunting today Bella, do you want Trinity to come or should we separate in groups?" Edward asked me. "We can take her, she knows that in the woods you listen to Mommy and the others. She's not as rebellious as I am." I said with a smirk.

Edward gave me a crooked smile "I have been letting you play rough with the boys." He reminded me.

I was so happy that he was finally trusting my strengths. Though I could tell whenever we hunted he was a lot closer to me then usual. "Don't let him kid you, Bella, he just wants to use you to his advantage, so we don't demolish him." Emmett nudged me in the ribs. He always got rowdy when we went hunting. It was always his favorite hobby, to show off his super strength.

Edward laughed and said "I'm sure that's it."

I just rolled my eyes and thought, _Boys_.

Carlisle was holding Trinity on his side when he came to the main room where everyone else was waiting. He set her down and she held his hand. Looking at me sweetly. I smiled at her and she giggled.

"When did you get that doll, Trin?"

"Awice got it for me, yest-ur-day. It my fa-vo-ite." she smiled brightly and cuddled the doll. I loved how she always put too much emphasis on her words. I gave Alice a strict look and she said "I saw it and thought it was perfect for her. Sorry. I know you said no more toys."

I just shook my head, and turned to Edward "What has your sister done to my child?"

Edward smiled and with an angelic voice said "She has fallen in love with her." I couldn't argue with that, so I just let it go.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie rode in Emmett's jeep. While the rest of us were in Edward's Volvo, it was a pretty tight fit now with Trinity. She had to sit in the middle with the car seat we bought her. Even though she was immortal and practically indestructible, I still treated her like the fragile child she resembles. She was singing to the children's song we now played in the car. None of us minded much, though I could tell this is one genre of music that Edward never paid much attention to.

**THE MOUNTAINS**:

"They are going hunting today." Priscilla had a very evil smile on her face. "This is going to be so perfect!"

Eugene wasn't very happy with this new plan "I still want to torture her."

"And you will be able to, you sick creature! Once we've killed him she will come straight for us, and you can take her and do all the disgusting things you want with her!" Priscilla had become fed up with his whining. "If you talk to me about it again, I'll kill you." She was quite undisturbed with what she said, and in fact began to day dream a bit.

Xavier was put off by the new plan as well. Though not as much, he had grown a bit fearful of Bella since she was inside his mind. "Repeat the plan back to me." Priscilla requested.

"We stalk them in the woods, wait for Edward to capture an animal to devour, before he kills the animal, we shoot it with a powerful paralyzer." Eugene was rather unresponsive to the plan. He was such a child when he did not get his way.

Priscilla cackled "It's nice to have Aro around. He can think of the most fail safe aversions. I could have never thought of a paralyzing venom for her mate."

Priscilla held the dart gun, "I'd ask you guys to help, but I think it's best if I do this myself. I want it done right, and my aim is impeccable. I mean, I've had a few years to practice." She laughed at herself quite fondly. Though she was well over 2000 years old, she couldn't have looked a day over forty-five, though she was still old for a vampire.

**BPOV**:

"Trinity, you remember the drill right? You stay here with Carlisle and Esme, and we will bring you back something really tasty okay." I was twirling her beautiful brown hair in my fingers. She smiled at me and nodded. Like always, I brought her a thermos of blood, still warm, I never wanted her to see what animals we got them from. She is very fond of animals. I don't image she could ever truly hurt anything, _and it's better that way,_ i thought to myself.

Edward held my hand as the rest of us went in the same direction, "You baby her." he whispered to me.

"I do not!" I said only playfully offended.

"When is she going to learn to hunt for herself?" He asked.

"Never!" I said quite to the point.

He looked at me and smirked "You baby her."

I smiled in defeat. _So I baby her_, I thought, _she is a baby_.

After several hours of not even finding an animal, Emmett, Edward and I came upon a massive grizzy. Bigger then most I've seen recently. "He's huge!" Emmett whispered.

Edward and I nodded in agreement. Edward and Emmett did all the hunting, I mostly just liked to watch now. After I killed my own mountain lion, it wasn't the same. Sometimes, I would make the animals they were attacking a little bit more fearsome then usual, just so they would feel like they did a better job. I'd never tell them that it was me all along though, but sometimes, I think Edward knew I was up to something. As soon as Edward and Emmett were about to pounce, a strange scent hit my nose, I twirled around. The wind picked up, and then it faded. I wondered if I had imaged it all, and let it rest.

The Grizzly was on the ground already, I came up to the Grizzly and before I fed, I always filled Trinity's thermos. Before I was done filling the thermos Edward and Emmett both looked at me, "Bella, go get help!" Edward was very still, and sounded quite upset.

"What, what's going on?"

"I'm having a hard time moving. I feel...paralyzed." Edward was barely moving now. I was in disbelief. I threw the thermos down and flew through the woods, in seconds I was back at the campsite where Carlisle and Esme stood. "Carlisle we need help!!"

I was faster then any of the Cullens, another one of those oddities about me. It took Carlisle everything in him to keep up, and even then he mostly relied on following my scent. He showed up a few seconds after me, and I was already screaming in agony."Where is he Emmett!" Emmett was still, and unresponsive. "What is wrong with him Carlisle?"

Carlisle was dumbstruck, he had never had to worry about someone hurting his two strongest sons. So when the idea finally settled into him he was more then upset "I... I... don't know Bella..."

Everyone rushed back home, with one less Cullen, and a paralyzed Emmett. Alice gave Trinity some of her hunt before we left. I did not eat, I would wait, I chewed on a carrot on the way home, to settle my stomach. Though it did nothing for me hunger wise, it made the illusion that I did not need to eat, and I still tasted food, so it was a treat. Back home, Rosalie would not leave Emmett's side. Sometimes she became angry and lashed out and other times she was overcome with sadness and would remain as still as a statue watching him. Carlisle ran tests on Emmett, and concluded that he had a paralyzing venom in his system. "It will wear off with time, nothing to worry about." He was speaking mainly to Rosalie who was an emotional wreck.

There was something to worry about though, Edward was gone, missing, nowhere to be found, and I have not even a clue where he could be. Alice was even clueless. I locked myself in Edward's room...in our room, and I screamed loudly, hoping that Edward would hear me. How can this be happening? The bed started to shake, the covers ripped off the bed and flew into the corner, the pillows flew in all directions and I stood in the middle of the floor, screaming until my voice went horse. The window shattered and I felt like I would lose my mind, I was screaming in writhing agony, how could anything hurt this much?

Carlisle broke open the door that I had locked in my misery. He found me on the floor, balled up in the fetal position. All sorts of debris around me. I had been this way before, and it always ended up being for one reason, Edward was gone... and i didn't know how to find him...


	22. Awakening The Creature

Without flinching, the door slammed shut with more force then any human could have put into it. Carlisle turned around quickly to asses the noise and then back at me. I was still, frozen, paralyzed myself. 

He approached me with great care, he did not want to startle me. I did not move. He was close enough to touch me, and he placed one hand on my back. Rubbing it lightly, trying to calm me down, but nothing would calm me. I needed to save Edward, but I was more then helpless to know where he was. "We will find him, Bella. He is strong, he can get away."

I started to image all the horrible things that could be happening to him. "Bella, listen to me..." I wasn't listening. I wanted him to get out. I wanted to die. I wanted Edward. "Bella, you must listen to me. I have an idea to save Edward."

My body became stiff and rigid. An idea, I would listen to ideas. "You have a very powerful gift, Bella and you and Edward have a bond that I cannot even describe. You could probably contact him, and even in his paralyzed state, he could respond. I just need you to concentrate."

It was too hard, I didn't know how. My powers were only controlled by my emotions, I started screaming again and the room was shaking. The whole house began to shake. I could hear Trinity downstairs somewhere, crying in fear. I stopped. "See, you know what you are doing Bella. You have control. Use it! Control it Bella, Find Edward!"

I thought how I could do this, I had no idea. The last time I entered Edward's mind, he got mad. I promised I wouldn't again, but, would he get mad for this? Was he looking for me too? I opened my mind to him, just in case, and I heard a faint, very faint, almost nonexistent _Bella..._

_Edward!_

Nothing.

This was torture, I was imaging it. I couldn't really hear his voice, it was all in my sick head. Torturing more because he was gone. "**Edward**!" i screamed out at the same time. I doubled over in pain again, and started crying. Tears, actual moisture slipping from my eyes. _Bella..._ i heard it softly again. I concentrated everything on that tiny sound, his precious voice. With all the concentration I didn't know I had, the room started to fall away from around me, and I was being transported somewhere else. _Where was i?_ I thought. It was black, and cramped. I could feel a body next to. It was Edward's. He was still, _is he dead?_ I touched him, he was cold, but he's always cold, he was still. I couldn't think of him dead, it hurt too much. He was a vampire, they don't just die. You have to tear them apart, you have to catch them on fire. I came back to my senses, _Edward, where are we?_

_They are taking me somewhere Bella, something about the Volturi or Volterra... _his thoughts were weak, almost inaudible.

_Italy!_

_Don't follow Bella!! Do not come! I can get myself out of this. Please believe me, I will come back to you. Just do not follow_. The urgency in his thoughts did nothing to me.

I hissed at him _What the hell is wrong with you!!_

_Please Bella, don't follow..._

The setting began to fade away and I was back in my room with Carlisle still touching my back. _What just happened_? I thought. _Am I going crazy?_

"I...I am going crazy..." i said softly. Carlisle picked me up softly and placed me on the bed. The sheets, what was left of the bed, it all smelled of Edward, and I began to shake again. _Why was he gone? Why not me!_ I started screaming. The bookshelves rocked dangerously, almost to the point of toppling over. Carlisle hushed me "What happened?"

I couldn't answer him, but I knew if I didn't, I would lose my mind "I saw Edward. He was stiff. He was locked up, somewhere cramped, I don't know where. He said they were taking him to Volterra, but he said that I couldn't follow." _What the fuck did I repeat **that **for?_ _I am going, I am going now!_ I got up quickly, didn't even bother packing. "I am going, are you?"

Carlisle nodded in compliance "But he said you couldn't go, Bella. You should stay here."

I was so close to Carlisle's face our noses touched, my eyes were red with monstrous hatred "**I. AM. GOING.**" I said with quite a bit of anger behind every word.Carlisle seemed accepting of my decision. "Do you wish Trinity to go?"

My eyes became topaz once more, _Trinity,_ i thought. "She can't come." _They would exterminate her_ "She can't."

"Who will she stay with, surely every single Cullen is going to get our family?"

"Esme..."

"She is as upset as you, Bella. You cannot deny her the taste of revenge."

I thought for a mere second, I was losing precious time. _What the hell, I could protect her,_ i thought. "She comes. I will protect her. She is an added danger, be aware of that." It was the last thing I said.

"All of us always have been, Bella." he said with sweet compassion.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was longer, curlier, fuller. It seemed untamed.

We were going to Italy. To save Edward. Edward the brother, son, lover and father. Edward, my sweet angel.

My eyes were blazing red. I couldn't control my emotional outburst as I once could. I had let out a fierce creature and she was itching for some adventure.

* * *

AN: Volterra it is! Enjoy guys. I will see if I can squeeze out another chapter today, but it might take some time. I'd like to see 100 reviews after this chapter. And no spamming! that's not cool. lol. I love all you guys who are reading, and I hope Edward doesn't die. I don't actually know the ending yet myself, only my mind does and it's not telling.  



	23. Instability

I was downstairs at top speed, within milliseconds. None of the Cullens even registered I was there until I was already sitting beside Emmett. Rose was startled, but tried hard not to show it. I could tell she was about to get angry _Bella, the the **HELL** away from him_.

I was seething with anger, I could have killed her if I wanted to, but I controlled myself more then that. She was my family, I had to respect her. I decided to ignore her._ Emmett, can you hear me?_

_You are really testing Rose's patience aren't ya, Bella_?

Even paralyzed Emmett was the same person on the inside _Look, Emmett, we have to go to Italy to save Edward, can you move anything yet?_

_I couldn't even move my pinkie toe if I wanted to right now, Bella._

_Okay, Rose will stay here with you, the rest of us are leaving, you will follow when you can move, got it?_

_Got it._

I got up quickly and spoke to everyone "We are leaving, as soon as possible, preferably in the next minute. We are driving to the airport, get all your passports ready. We will be going to Volterra."

"Cars?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, you've stolen a car before, I'm sure you can do it again."

A bright smiled leapt to her face "I like cars."

Jasper came up to me, he could feel my tension, my malice. He tried to sooth me but I just glared at him "It won't work."

He was stunned, I wasn't going to allow my emotions to be tampered with. I felt what I wanted and in this moment, I was feeling slightly annoyed that it was taking too long. I waited in Edward's car, after I strapped Trinity in. She was silent, she had not spoken a word since I heard her crying when the house shook. The car smelled of Edward more so then the room. I began to shake again, _where was he now? _I honked the horn violently. I'm sure I was making everyone mad, but I could care less. Alice was in the car first, I debated leaving everyone else behind and going with who I had, but I thought against it. "You have to calm down Bella"

I glared at her "Stop telling me what to do! I know what I must do."

"You can't go to the airport with red eyes, Bella."

She had a very serious point, I would need to calm down before we reached the airport.

Once everyone was in the car, save for Emmett and Rosalie I sped off. We had to take Trinity out of her car seat and place her on Carlisle's lap, I wasn't fond of the idea, but I would deal with it. I was going faster then Edward or Alice had ever traveled. We reached the airport in a mere hour. I allowed Jasper to conquer my emotions, just so I could approach the airport teller without ripping her head off in anger."We need six tickets to Italy please."

The teller looked at me quite suspiciously. Jasper approached the counter, and looked at her sweetly. Her demeanor changed and she said "An infant as well?"

"Included in the six, yes." My voice was rigid and cold. I was becoming agitated at her stupidity. Jasper placed a caring hand on my shoulder, and I let him calm my nerves. "How many bags will you be checking."

"None, thank you."

Alice chimed in "We'd all like first class please." She handed the teller a hundred dollar bill. She looked at her and cocked her head "Let me see what I can do."

After what seemed like forever, she spoke again "There is a plane leaving for New York in an hour, from there I can place you on a one way to Rome, Italy. Would you like that?"

I was very agitated "That, is fine."

Alice spoke again "Will we be in first class both trips?"

_Alice, if you speak one more time of first class_...Jasper placed his hand around my waist this time. Holding me close to him. I couldn't help but succumb to his beautiful ability. "My sister has had a very hard day of work. She's a psychologist"

_What a funny career to give me_, I thought.

Waiting in the airport made me almost lose my mind, I lost control once, someone in front of me was reading a book and the book flew out of their hand and fell to the ground. I decided to go to the bathroom in the second, to adjust myself. Alice followed _Bella, you have to relax._

I wanted to rip her head off._ If someone tells me to relax one more time, I swear I will_, i promised myself. _He could be dying right now. He's paralyzed Alice, there is nothing stopping them from just ripping him up and throwing him into a fire right now. He would be helpless to do anything_

_Bella, do that thing you do, go into a stall and contact him. To calm yourself down._

I went into the stall, and whispered his name softly in my mind. He came back to me faster then before, _am I getting better?_ I thought. Again as I concentrated on his voice, the world began to slip away from me, and I was next to him once more. He was still paralyzed, but he wasn't in the cramped dark place. He was on a private jet. Sitting motionless in a seat. I wondered if anyone could see me_ They can't..._ he answered, _It isn't as real on my side as it is for you, Bella_

_Are you okay?_

_I am fine, Bella, remember what I said...don't follow me._

_SHUT UP! _I said with great anger I could tell from his thoughts that he never expected that,

_ Bella, are you alright?_

I was in agony inside myself for getting angry at Edward like that, _I'm going crazy Edward, completely psychotic, I need to save you Edward, or I have to die trying. If not I will end up killing anyone who ever crosses me. My emotions are out of tune. It too Jasper one too many times to calm me down at the airport_

_YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME!!_

_We aren't going to argue right now Edward, you are paralyzed and i'm all but a monster around humans. So shut up, and deal with the fact that I don't listen to you very well. Where are you_?

_Flying over the Atlantic, but we just took off._

_Good, I will keep myself attune with you, if anything changes or you feel you are in danger, don't hesitate..._

I was flying back to the stall in the bathroom, and everything came into focus. I felt dizzy and fell to the dirty airport ground with a loud thud. Alice knocked on the stall "Are you okay, sis?"

I got up quickly and washed my hands. "Fine." I was a bit more relaxed.

_How is he?_

_He is on a private jet, they just took off. He's still paralyzed. He's mad that I disobeyed him, but I don't care_.

_Do you feel better?_

_No._

The plane started to board, and we were the only people in first class. Thank god, I couldn't handle being around stupid mortal humans. Every so often my eyes would charge red and I wouldn't be able to help but make things move or happen. When the flight attendant came with drinks some of the fell to the ground because I was angry that she interrupted my train of thought, though it's always the same thing _Is Edward okay?_

Then again, when Jasper couldn't open the bag of peanuts, I forced the bag to rip apart, I apologized and had to call a flight attendant for him to get another one. When they brought around the food, I scarfed it down and everyone else just looked at their plate. I ate most everyone's food, save for Carlisle. He pretended to like it with a great act. It was the longest four hours of my life. He should be over the Atlantic right now.

We stepped off the plane and new form of anger came over me. Our flight to Italy was delayed by two hours. I thought I would bring the whole airport down when every muscle in my body started to tense with anger. I could feel a low vibration under my feet as I felt like I was lose control. Jasper grabbed a hold of my body and embraced me tightly. He caressed my hair, and hushed my fury. The vibrating stopped and we were saved once more from my emotional instability. "We will see what we can do about getting on a different flight to Italy." Alice said to me in a cheery disposition.

* * *

AN: I do believe I made promises of EPOV chapters, so, just know they will be coming soon. Don't be disappointed though, because I promise you this... he will be in great agony.

* * *


	24. Waiting

_**AN: **I think that a lot of grammar errors or typos have been happening recently due to the fact that I've been trying to write and publish these chapters are very fast paces. I'm going to cool it down a little bit. I'm going to start writing chapters, and giving it a day to settled and reading it again. Just to make the neccessary changes. Like this chapter. I think it's great, and it's right where i want it. :) So Enjoy!  
Love,  
the writer  
_

* * *

**EPOV:**

I could start to feel my pinkie toe, but I wouldn't dare move it. If I knew these vampire well enough, which from hearing their thoughts and nothing else for the last five hours, they were all ignorant, especially the boys. More then that though, they were full of hatred. Every last one, nothing but malice and violence. The things that brunette wanted to do to Bella made me feel like tearing him to shreds, and I know that if I wasn't currently paralyzed, I would probably succeed. The only thing scary about the two male vampires were their thoughts. The woman though, she's a piece of work. She eyed me every so often, giving me a lustful smile every now and then. She allowed herself to fantasize about me shamelessly on the plane. I felt disgustingly violated when she used me in such ways in her mind.

Bella came and went sometimes, after she promised to keep her mind open to me, I continuously was overwhelmed with very large amounts of anger, which weren't mine. I could hear her thoughts for the first time, and she was beyond angry. Every person she looked at she wanted to tear to shreds, every so often her mind would relax and that's when I assume Jasper had to calm her down, but the tension was always there, the anger just subsided. Other then being paralyzed I wasn't in any pain. I wasn't worried at all in fact, and I didn't understand why Bella couldn't listen to me just this once. _She's so emotional_, i thought to myself.

I subconsciously moved my fingers on my right hand and suddenly one of the boy vampires stormed up to me "So, you can finally move." It was the brunette, I refused to look at him or even speak to him.

He punched me hard in the gut, causing my flight seat to bend in the force. I coughed and fell to the floor "You will answer me, scum!"

I didn't feel like I needed to answer an animal, but I decided to enlighten him "I know what you think, when you think about my Bella, and I promise you, if you lay one finger on her, I will break you into pieces, joint by joint."

He laughed machanically, "You think so...well, I'd like to see you try like this!" He threw me into the wall of the plane, hard, causing it to veer slightly.

I feel to the floor again. He walked away, and when he came back he had two very large daggers in his left hand. With his free hand he dragged me to the cockpit door by my hair. He placed my arm on the door and stabbed my wrist. The dagger pierced my wrist all the way and pinned me to the door. I winced in pain but did not let myself utter a single sound. He grabbed my other arm and did the same thing. I still hadn't regained all my muscular movements, so I was powerless. He laughed and eyed me in amusement. He sat back down and stated "Move, and I'll rip your head off!" Completely ignoring the lunatic, I called in my mind...Bella...

**BPOV**

Why was I surrounded by total incompetence? We still had another forty five minutes until boarding. We couldn't find any other planes to Italy and the whole time, I was on edge. Jasper was practically cradling me in his arms, hoping that I wouldn't have another outburst. My head was in his lap, he was petting my head softly. He was trying to get me to fall asleep but I wouldn't relax enough for that, not including the fact that any person that walked in front of me I practically wanted to rip apart.Trinity found my hand and took it in her own, tiny fingers entwined into mine. For once, since Edward was taken, I felt my body relax, not just my emotions. I looked down at her beautiful face "It's okay Mommy, Daddy loves you and Trinnie. He will be back soon."

I always felt like she knew more then what she was saying. She was my healer, and I loved her even more for being with me. I heard Edward's voice, suddenly, he was calling me, I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep in Jasper's lap. It didn't take as long anymore, and every time I transported to him, I could stay longer. I wasn't in the airport anymore, I was on Edward's hostage plane...but why was he stand? Everything came into focus more clearly, _Edward!!_ I screamed, _what have they done?_

_No time to explain, Bella, I know what they want with you. The brunette let it slip while he was doing this to me. They mean to make you one of Aro's guards, because of your powers. They want to kill me, so you have nothing to live for. Bella, I need you to listen to me, no matter what happens, stay away from Volterra, i'm afraid I am a trap_.

I wasn't listening to him, how dare he tell me to not come after him. _YOU IDIOT! I_ screamed, _How could you even ask that of me? Romeo and Juliet remember!!_ I wanted to cry, but I saw his face soften. I had struck a cord, he looked at me with compassion, _Do you really feel that way Bella?_

_I always have Edward, didn't you know that?_

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he finally accepted that I was going to save him, no matter what it took, i spoke more gently this time, I_'m going to save you Edward, or we will both die trying. I swear. I will never leave your side_.

I was about to attempt to rip the daggers out of his arms, but he stopped me quickly, _Bella don't! If i get free, they will kill me. Leave me like this. It doesn't hurt too much anyway. Besides, if they see that the daggers just popped off of me without my doing they will know something is up, and I want this communication between us to be completely confidential_.

I wanted to explore my powers more, but Edward made a much better point, _Bella, don't_, He said calmly, _We can try new things when I have my strength and can help you if anything goes wrong. Right now they have no idea what you are capable of, and I'd like to keep it that way. I can take this plane down by myself if I have to, but I probably wouldn't make it out. Let me handle this_. I didn't want to listen, but I knew that if I could fight with just my mental power, I would wait until he regained his strength, so that we could work together. _I love you Edward, and I will make it in time, no matter what I have to do._

I woke up, Jasper was cradling me, he looked at when I shot upright and everyone around me was staring "Bella, were you having a bad dream"

"Yes, very bad!" i said too quickly, as if recorded.

I shot a look at Alice, _They have him pinned to the cockpit door with daggers_.

She gasped, and tried to cover it up by coughing loudly.

There was still another thirty five minutes until boarding. My mind was losing control again but I knew I had to control it, I had to control everything because if I didn't I could put us all in danger, my logic was slowly coming back. I found a new glimmer of hope when I realized I didn't have to be physically present to help Edward.


	25. Rough Landings

I took my seat in first class, and when I had placed Trinity's seatbelt on, I heard his voice again, this time, it was a calling. I grabbed Trinity's hand "Don't let go of mommy, okay? Not ever."

She nodded confidently. I wasn't really sure myself why I grabbed Trinity's hand, but for some reason I know it was for the best. As I closed my eyes, I began to see what was happening. Edward had ripped out the daggers that were in his arms, his wrists weren't healing but he didn't seem to mind the huge gaping holes in them. The three vampires were all hissing at him, ready to charge. Edward recognized my presence, _You ready Bella?_

_I don't know how long I can stay here, but I will do my best_, I concentrated harder then ever. He flung the two daggars at the boy vampires, and I made sure they reached the target. Each dagger engraved themselves into the vampires skulls. Priscilla cackled loudly and charged at him, this took more effort but I slowed her down, she wasn't running but she was fighting my power off. She learned what was going on before any of them, "Your little whore helping you Edward? Can't fight on your own?".

Edward laughed "You think so, huh?" She hissed madly and ripped my grasp off her, she flung herself at Edward and I saw her slash his arm down the center, leaving a long deep gash in the same exact spot my 18th birthday scar was. I scream in agony as I felt what he felt. He hushed me,_ Bella, concentrate please_.

I could feel myself slipping from his scene, I was being hurtled back to my plane, and then Trinity's voice "No Mommy! Stay!" she held my hand tighter, and as if her voice was a propellant I was hurtled back with Edward. I felt disoriented. _Bella, please, concentrate_.

I pulled her off of Edward, and slammed her into the lavatory. She hissed wildly and tried fighting her way out. I slammed the door and locked it. She tried opening it but it didn't work. _When do you land? _I was hurried, I knew I couldn't stay much longer.

_ In about thirty minutes_.

_Can you get away?_

_Hopefully, I can try to dismember her, to save time, she'll only regenerate, but it should buy me enough time to escape. Those two won't wake up for another twenty minutes, and they'll be easy to knock back out. Dumber then rocks_.

_Meet me outside in Rome, can you make it there?_

_I can try Bella, but I can't promise my plan will work_. I wish I could have touched him, physically, but anything I did would be through my mind.

I came crashing faster then ever back to the plane. Trinity was holding my hand still. I wanted to scream but my lungs were closed shut. I looked at Trinity in panic. I had used up too much energy to do much else. My eyes closed, and I faded into darkness.

**EPOV**:

I had to make it out of here alive, I quickly thought of what to do. I opened the lavatory door and she was ready to charge on me. She grabbed ahold of my neck and slammed me into the ajacent wall. She bit me very hard on the shoulder and tore a huge chunk out, I could feel her venom inside my skin and I pushed her off me quickly. I ripped off both her arms and threw them to end of the plane. I punched her in the chest, and heard bones break. She crumbled over in the corner. I kicked her wildly, until she was limp. I knew she wasn't dead, but she was badly injured.

The plane was landing, and just to be safe I tore both the boys heads off. I didn't wait for the plane to land, as soon as I saw the landing strip, I opened the airplane door, and dove out. Landing in a somersault, I tumbled into the grass and ran. I could get to Rome in a couple of hours if I ran. I decided to just that, and hunt on the way, to regain my strengths, I had time.

I tried reaching Bella, but she wasn't responding, nor did I receive any indication of her emotions. Something was different. It felt like i had picked up the phone, just to realize the line was dead. I new form of panic entered my body. I had to get to Rome, and I had to get there fast.

**BPOV**:

I woke up, and felt rejuvenated. I wasn't as angry as before, my body wasn't so tired. I felt like i had regained control of most of my surroundings. Trinity had fallen asleep beside me. Her tiny little eyes fluttering in REM dreams. I kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes shot open and I saw her dazzling green eyes, she smiled at me "Mommy!" I smiled back at her "Hey sweetie."

"You sleep?"

I nodded and she took my hand in hers, "Go find daddy again. I be here." I smiled at her, and closed my eyes, searched feverishly in my brain and let myself fall further and further into myself. It was hard to find him, he wasn't stationary, but finally I found his brainwaves and I shouted, _Edward_.With a jolt, I was hurtled into dense forestry, _Where are you?_

_I honestly don't know Bella, I'm trying to find Rome._

_Where did you land?_

_Florence, I believe._

_South, go south._

_Bella_, he sounded a bit peeved, _I know_.

_How much longer_?

_I don't know Bella, I have no idea where I am in comparison to anything else_.

I nodded, _Are you okay, so far?_

_So far so good._

I wanted to hug him, but every time that feeling came I had to remind myself that i was but a mental image to him. He couldn't truly see me, and only heard me in his thoughts. _I know, Bella, me too,_ Edward replied to my need for his touch. He understood my need to touch him, as he dreamed if it too. I let myself travel back to my airplane, but before fully coming back to the physical I gave him a last thought _We can meet in the middle. Search for my scent, Edward. I will lead you in the right direction..._

Trinity hugged me tightly "Mommy, I love you!" She sounded desperate, as if she would never be able to say those words again. I hugged her back in confusion, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Bad man..." was all she said. It startled me, and then Alice looked at me in terror. Something sinister was taking place and my daughter and sister knew it. "What is going on?" I asked.

The flight attendant came on the intercom "Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes, if you would please bring your tray tables to the upright..." her voice was drowned out as I finally went inside Alice's head.

_No, Bella, please. Don't make me_.

_Alice, out with it_.

I started to see the images she did. It was Aro, he was on our tail. He knew I was heading to Rome and was furious. He was seething, he was looking for me, and hoping to run into Edward too. I gasped, but did nothing more. Something had agitated the most feared vampire in this world. Oh, Edward please hurry...

* * *

**AN:** So i'm almost positive that you guys are going to hate me in the very near future, but more of this plot just raced into my head, and... well, it's not looking very good for Bella, Edward and the Cullens. I'm almost positive there is a happy ending, but there will be a few moments in time where you are saying to yourself "OMFG!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!" So, i am prepared for the hate reviews I am soon to get, but these things happen...it is inevitable. 


	26. Inner Rage

We landed at the airport and Carlisle grabbed my arm delicately, he brought his face close to my ear, I could feel the cold chill of his voice on my ear lobe "Stay close, Bella. If what Alice saw is correct, Aro should already be here, or at least his guards should. For him to travel outside the city limits of Volterra is sever. Please Bella, do not leave my side."

I was a bit scared. Carlisle seemed on edge. Jasper was ready to pounce, and Alice was all but beside herself. I brought Trinity to my hip and held her tightly. She was so light and cheery. She brought me back to my love, Edward. I called out to him, but Carlisle stopped me, _No Bella, not anymore. You must cut the connection. They cannot know you have those kinds of powers_. I stopped myself, but I could hear Edward replying, I gave a low forgiving sorry, almost a whisper. Would it reach him?

We headed out to the busy city of Rome, we took a cab to the inner city. Anything to get away from Aro quicker. When we reached the city Alice spotted a car dealership, and without another glance, we were driving a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. I had never even heard of this car before this moment. It was black, sleek, and...the doors opened upwards. Alice got in the driver's seat. I sat in the back with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle wouldn't let me out of his sight. I held Trinity tightly as Alice was speeding through the roads, good thing in Europe they were lax with driving laws. I closed my eyes, Carlisle wasn't objecting anymore, _Edward,_ I said softly. He returned my answer within seconds, but it wasn't what I expected, _Bella, stay away!! Stay far away!_

_Edward, where are you? Please, I have to find you!_

_Aro has me in his hold, we are in Volterra. He found me before you and figured you were as good as his with me. Please Bella, never forget me, take Trinity and just go back home._

I screamed and cut off the connection. I hadn't been able to get close enough to see him, only close enough to hear him. He seemed frantic, he seemed... in pain. Edward...oh Edward, what has happened?

**EPOV**:

It took five of Aro's guards to take me down. They weren't going to kill me yet, I could tell. They wanted Bella to watch, Aro's plan was constant on his mind, it was a broken record in his mind. Always repeating it,_ I want the girl to watch him suffer, watch him die. I want her to see his body engulfed in flames._

He dragged me in a car, still holding me tight. I had no doubt we were on our way to Volterra, where the real chaos would ensue.

**BPOV**:

"We have to get to Volterra, we have to get there soon!" I was frantic, more stressed then ever before

"Bella, the danger that city is to you, to Trinity, is unsurmountable."

I looked down at my precious daughter, she had to stay somewhere. She couldn't just walk into Volterra "Mommy, I wanna help..." she sounded determined. I couldn't let her "Baby, it's too danger. I want you to stay out of the way."

She started fussing loudly in the car. I had never seen her act like this. She began to cry and scream "No! I want to stay!"

I couldn't calm her down, until finally I shouted sternly "Trinity Isabella Antonia Cullen!"

She hushed up and looked at me, teary eyed. "You may come with us Trinity, but you are to stay on me the entire time, or on Carlisle. Do you understand? You are to never be without someone around!" I was very serious. "I don't want you unattached to anyone for a second!" She understood, and nodded. Sniffling loudly. I felt like my heart would break. She never fussed, not once, I can't image why this would make her so fussy.

As we reached the city limits of Volterra a horrible image entered my mind. I froze as I watched fighting everything within to not demolish the car while my emotions were given a huge thrashing. A horribly wide spear was protruding from Edward's chest, it was pinning him to a back wall in a room. Aro was looking at him laughing "Edward, i'm sorry this had to happen. I did not mean to ever hurt Carlisle. As you know Carlisle and I are dear friends."

Edward growled loudly "Now, now Edward, you must behave yourself. I don't plan on killing you until your precious Bella shows up, and please know it is a great pain to me to have to kill you."

Edward coughed and what looked like fermented blood sputtered out of his mouth. It was a deep brownish red and very thick. I screamed out loud and my whole body began to shake in agony. "Bella, calm down, please, i cannot control the car." Alice was scared, in fact, everyone save for Trinity was scared.

I wasn't listening, I couldn't control it anymore. Inside the Volterra limits I was about to explode. I began to feel my red eyes turn black with complete loss of control. I looked at Carlisle and gave a sinister smile. He was afraid, and he grabbed Trinity out of my arms. I stopped the car with my mind and pushed myself around Esme out the door. I faintly heard Carlisle's crys "Bella, No!" but it was much too late for that. I was beyond control. I would bring this entire city to a crumbling ruin before letting anyone kill Edward "Stay away Carlisle, please, if anything should happen, take care of Trinity."

I was running faster then anything, not a single person noticed I was even around. I could barely see them myself, and finally, I burst into the room with Aro and my helpless Edward. "Bella, how nice of you to join us." As soon as I entered the door, another spear hurtled towards Edward's beautiful face...

* * *

AN: I'm sooooooo sorry for the horrible cliffhanger. I might update again tonight, please review! THE MORE I get the better chance i have that i'll update before morning! Depending on how my insomnia goes, but just update. Oh and the story is nearly over. Just a handful of chapters are left. I'm glad you guys are still reading! THANK YOU!!!!  
love,  
the writer!  
PS: Do you like Trinity's full name?? I used the female counterpart of Anthony (Edward) and Isabella (well, obvious!).  



	27. Chance

Bella screamed loudly and the spear dropped the floor millimeters before touching Edward's face. Edward's face tightened "...why..." was all he could muster out. Aro hissed in excitement "Bella, you have...the most extraordinary powers." 

I looked at Edward, it pained me to see him so helpless. So lifeless...was he dead? Of course he wasn't. He would be practically good as new, with some recovery time. Aro snapped his fingers and three men walked near Edward. I ran towards him, my eyes black with hate. The three men were knocked back to the opposite wall. I closed my eyes and then all their limps were ripped apart in seconds. No one was going to get anywhere near Edward, and I meant no one. Aro was still smiling "Bella, my beautiful Bella, what an amazing gift you have"

I eyed him maliciously "**Shut. Up**!" I demanded. Aro smiled in amusement "My beautiful Bella"

"**I AM NOTHING OF YOURS!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His body began to lift in the air, and he was still smiling. "Why are you still smiling, you pathetic worm?!"

"Bella, I do not fear you. I have well over enough guards to have you and Edward killed."

"Not until I kill you, you piece of pathetic SHIT!!"

I ripped all his fingers off, and his smile was slowly wearing. The door burst open and over a dozen more vampires entered the room. As each one entered, they became a pile of limbs and torsos, but with every vampire i dismembered, I could feel myself become weaker and weaker. I heard something outside the room, and then I saw Emmett's large body along with Jasper coming in, I almost threw them across the room, but regained control quicker then I expected. "Bella, your not saving any for us?" Emmett feigned a hurt tone, but smiled at me quickly.

"Bella, did you do-" they were looking around the room at the pile of bodies and limbs, and finally their eyes fell upon what i protected on the wall. Their mouths hung open at who was pinned to the wall behind me. They didn't speak, they began ripping vampires apart at once, in total rage. I had never seem Emmett so monstrous. Carlisle walked in, with Trinity on her hip and she escaped him and ran straight towards me. I clung to her and she lept into my arms. As soon as her flesh touched mine, I became stronger, more powerful. The wall pinning Edward exploded behind me in the opposite direction, sending debris in all directions but sparing myself and Edward of any. Edward began to collapsed but stopped in midair, and the spear protruding out of his chest ripped out and flew straight into Aro's head. Aro dropped to the floor with a thud and did not move.

Edward screamed in pain and I ran towards him "Edward, talk to me... please talk to me."

He grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him "I've...been..." he coughed "I've been wanting to touch you Bella... all this time... it's all I've longed for" Moisture ran down my face, and I felt more vampires enter the room, like little insects, I popped their heads off one by one, not even flinching to move. "We have to get you out of here, Edward..."

"Bella, i'm not going to live.. just leave me..."

"Edward!!" I screamed, "Your immortal. It takes more then that!" He gave me a weak crooked smile "I love you Bella..." and his eyes closed. I screamed in horror, the thought. Did I not know everything about vampires? Could Edward die from this?

Carlisle's eyes were jet black, I had never seen him so evil, so full of anger. Alice came towards me and embraced me strongly "It will be okay Bella..."

No it wouldn't. Romeo and Juliet, that is the way it was. I ran straight towards Aro and yanked the spear out of his head with my very own hands. I knew what I had to do. I began to puncture him over and over again, until he was nothing but shreds, the wind in the room began to pick up, I placed Trinity in Carlisle's arms again, and I grabbed Edward effortlessly. He was lighter then I expected, but his body was completely limp.

I ran faster then any of the others, "I'll be at the car." Edward was cradled gently in my arms.

All the Cullen's started showing up, Alice and Jasper being among the first. Finally when Emmett and Rosalie brought up the whole coven, I placed Edward in the car. "Is Edward...?" but the words fell short.

They all looked at me with apprehension and Carlisle came up to me "He might still make it Bella. We have to get him somewhere safe, to rest."

"Do you know of such a place?"

"I have a house outside Tuscany, if we can make it there."

"I just have one more thing to do." I stated, and with that, a huge amount of energy escaped me, and fell upon the building Aro had imprisoned Edward in, it exploded, and all it's remains came crashing down. Fire was all that was left of it, and it engulfed everything around it. I had no more use for Volterra, and I could care less if the whole thing burned to the ground. I dragged myself to the car, and placed Edward's head in my lap. Emmett and Rose had a different car, they followed. Alice and Jasper were in the front seat. Jasper was holding Trinity. Carlisle and Esme were in the back with me. Edward's body strewn across the three of us. When I was comfortable in the car, everything else ceased to exist and I was dreaming...

We reached the Tuscan villa Carlisle was talking about, I had rested the entire way there, holding Edward in my arms. When we reached the villa, I placed Edward on the first cushioned placement I saw. I sat there, and thought about the chances of him ever waking up. "Is it going to take a while?" I asked Carlisle who hasn't spoken a word since the drive. "I don't know Bella"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Wait..."

* * *

**AN**: Wait is what we all do. I estimate two to three more chapters, maybe 4...depends, and the story will be complete! 


	28. AN

AN:

So, here we are, approaching the last of the story, I hope you guys enjoyed. I have more stories popping into my head as this one leaves, and I hope you guys will like those. I don't think there will be a sequel, but I will keep you updated. I might though, i'm not sure.

I have a song that inspired my next story that i'm going to write, it's still in the works in my head, it's EdwardxBella so don't worry. LOL! Here's the song, if you know it, well your awesome!! If you don't get to know it, it's an amazing song!!!

Stay low.

Soft, dark, and dreamless,

Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.

I hate me,

For breathing without you.

I don't want to feel anymore for you.

Grieving for you,

I'm not grieving for you.

Nothing real love can't undo,

And though I may have lost my way,

All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,

Blinding wall between us.

Melt away and leave us alone again.

The humming, haunted somewhere out there.

I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,

No matter what they told you, you're not alone.

I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you did.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,

I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,

Lie cold in the ground like you.

There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,

I'm coming for you.

There you have it. It's Evanescence "Like You". Have fun, and the next story Bella will be completely human.

The final chapter is in my docs, I have to wait until I get home tho to publish it. I'm only on break from work. Sorry guys, but know it will be up TODAY!!!! Around 3 or 4. :) It's the last chapter, so keep your eyes peeled!


	29. Home

Days turned into weeks, and weeks became months. It was all lost in the agony in waiting for Edward to open his eyes. For Edward to move slightly, for Edward to show any form of life at all. He was more of a statue to me now then ever. His granite cold skin was untouchable. I barely moved, myself, save for the times I had to take care of Trinity, hunt for her. I grew tiresome of hunting myself. I barely ate, which made it even harder for me to move. The Cullens came and went in the Villa, and I barely remember seeing any of them. They would try to feed me, keep me healthy but I was slowly withering away. 

**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**

"Mommy...Daddy loves you..." out of the blue, Trinity spoke to me.

I could feel the sensation of crying, but nothing happened. I hadn't cried in a long time. I hadn't felt anything but emptiness since I last heard Edward speak to me. All he wanted eel me, to touch me. I came closer to Edward's body. I caressed his beautiful cold face. The hope was diminishing inside me. I put my face close to his, to his ear. My breath hot on his ear "Romeo and Juliet, remember?" I touched his lips with my fingers, I kissed him softly "I will go where you are..." I whispered. I looked at him once more, nothing happened.

Still nothing.

I gave a soft sigh, but then smiled at what I knew I had to do.

I packed a few things I needed in the house but mostly I just put some shoes on. Trinity ran up to me with a confused look on her face, I opened the door, I couldn't look at her anymore, her emerald green eyes reminded me too much...of what I have lost.

"Mommy...Daddy wants you." She sounded as if I should know this.

I looked at her, it couldn't be true. I ran to Edward's side "Edward? Edward?" I touched his face. I saw his chest rise slightly and then, the most beautiful noise in all existance rang in my ears "Bella..." He was weak but he was alive.

"Edward!! Oh god, Edward!!!" I clung to him tightly and he coughed, I let go quickly "I'm sorry... your... your just... alive."

He smiled "Of course i'm alive! I'm a vampire Bella, I can't die that easily." I was not amused!

"Edward, you haven't moved a single centimeter in almost six month.s"

"Regenerating. We don't all heal as quickly as you, Bella."

I smiled at him. "Are you really here?"

He raised his hand to my face and replied "I've always been here Bella..." He picked himself up and brought his cold lips to my ear, caressing them softly on my ear and said "Romeo and Juliet, remember?"

Tears fell from my eyes again. I was speechless. Edward looked me in the eyes, his face close to kiss. He placed his cold cheek to my warm, wet one, and rubbed my tears on his skin. "Bella, I wish you were your tears."

I smiled "Edward, I love you. Please, don't ever do that to me again..."

"Bella, I am never leaving you. Never, for any amount of time. No matter what! Not even death can keep us apart."

The Cullens filed themselves into the room, Carlisle walked closets to Edward and I. He bent down towards Edward and hugged him gently "You gave us all a scare Edward. You took a very long time to heal. Only Bella truly still had hope after a few months."

Alice ran up to Edward and hugged him tightly, and the others approached graciously. Trinity smiled and sat in Edward's lap "Daddy!" Edward smiled and snuggled her nose with his own nose.

**EPOV**:  
Bella's tears were warm, and wet. A sensation I missed myself. I missed looking at her beauty, when I opened my eyes and saw her, it took everything in me to breathe again. She was more radiant then I had even remembered, not even my memory gave her the credit she deserved.

After my family gave me their warm welcomes back, I asked Alice, completely between the both of us, to please entertain Trinity while I spoke to Bella. She obliged. Bella and I were alone once more.

I held her in my arms tightly and she snuggled to my chest, whispering things to me. "Edward, I was planning on killing myself..." she suddenly brought up, but I knew it would be a topic of conversation.

"Bella, you destoryed the most powerful vampire, I don't think you ...or any vampire for that matter, can really kill themselves anymore. Unless envoking another vampire's wrath, which is altogether harder."

She smirked "Well, then that is what I would do."

I looked at her "Bella, we are free. We can live how we want now. We don't have to worry about anyone"

"For now, at least, right?"

I smirked, "Yes, at least for now"

I cradled her in my arms, her warmth, her smell, it was my peace, my serenity. I was home with her beside me. Home...

* * *

AN: OMG! ITS OVER!!!!! So sad...hope you guys all enjoyed. I'm sorry it wasn't up at 3. LOL! I had to run to the bank and open a new account. Yes, much fun!!! So, enjoy guys and be on the look out for new stories from me, because they are cooking in my head! 


End file.
